El orgullo de un Sayajin
by Yesuso17
Summary: Antes del Rating Game de Gremory vs Beal, Issei recibió una "vista" de lord Bael y le propuso algo que Issei se negó a hacer, ahora en lugar de despertar a la Reina Carmesí, el despierta su verdadero poder… el poder de un Sayajin y con esto el ara lo que sea necesario para proteger a su hermano recién nacido aun si el se tiene que hacer enemigo de las Tres Grandes Fracciones
1. Orgullo Sayajin

Orgullo Sayajin

 _Todos es una mierda_

 _Hace unos días, Lord Bael me "secuestro" para "dialogar" sobre el encuentro que tendría con su hijo Sairaorg Bael, su padre "amablemente" me pidió que me dejara ganar y si lo hacía yo y mi familia seriamos generosamente recompensados con la cura de mi recién nacido hermano_

 _Yo al venir de la orgullosa familia guerrea de los Sayajin me negué a hacerlo, si le di la espalda a mi hermanito pero sé que al ser un Sayajin el estará bien, pero se estarán preguntado ¿qué demonios es un Sayajin?_

 _Bueno la raza Sayajin originalmente era de otro planeta pero al ser este destruido por un idiota, los pocos sobrevivientes se vieron forzados a buscar un "refugio" en algún otro lado, el primero en llegar a la tierra fue Son Goku o kakarotto, después fue Vegeta_

 _Solo ellos eran Sayajines de sangre pura y aunque pasaron por grandes problemas e incluso fueron enemigo, ellos lograron tener una familia y descendencia la cual ha estado protegiendo a la tierra y sus habitantes de enemigos interestelares desde hace mucho tiempo_

 _Yo vengo de la familia del Sayajin más poderoso, soy uno de los descendientes directos de Son Goku, el otro es mi hermano recién nacido, así que la familia Sayajin piensa que yo llegare a ser demasiado fuerte yo también_

 _Fue por mi estupidez, por confiarme extremamente, hice que mi cuerpo tuviera más puntos débiles y es por eso que Raynare casi matarme y al momento de casi morir mis poderes desaparecieron es por eso que Rias Gremory pudo reencarnarme_

 _Pero volviendo al tema, Lord Bael se enfureció cuando me negué a hacer lo que el quería así que fue al hospital donde estaba internado mi hermano y lo secuestro, mis padres trataron de impedirlo pero cuando él puso sus manos en mi hermano ellos se rindieron_

 _Lord Bael no supo desaprovechar la oportunidad así que también los "secuestro" y un día antes del [Rating Game] de Gremory vs Bael él me dijo que si no perdía el los mataría, no lo dejare por mis huevos que no_

-día del Rating Game Gremory vs Bael-

Sairaorg había entrado en estado [Balance Breaker], me encontraba sorprendido, quien diría que su [Peón] sería un [Sacred Gear] con conciencia propia y que él ya había alcanzado esa etapa, es sorprendente

Si al momento de renacer como [Demonio] no hubiese perdido mi poder de Sayajin ahora mismo me gustaría entrar en la fase 3 para que sintiera mi verdadero poder y que todos me temieran, es una verdadera lástima que no pueda hacerlo

Lo único que me queda de mi pasado es mi orgullo de Sayajin y que Irina sabe quién era y lo que podría llegar a hacer estoy seguro que ella también quiere verme como el guerrero poderoso que era

-te doy la gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por haberme hecho ponerme serio, es por eso que te compensare con mi puño-dijo Sairaorg

¿En verdad me derrotaras a mí el [Sekiryuutei]? Pues vale venga quiero ver cuál es mi límite con este poder y quiero ver el tuyo… ¡te golpeare con mi máximo poder!

-¡Torre Galesa Draconiana!-

[¡Change Solid Impact!]

¡Mi armadura se volvió más gruesa y tiene brazos varias veces más grandes! Levante mi enorme puño y lo empuje hacia delante

¡¿Qué?!

Mi puño masivo fue detenido fácilmente con la mano izquierda de Sairaorg

¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡El muy cabron recibió el impacto! ¡No! ¡No he terminado todavía, mi orgullo Sayajin me prohíbe eso!

Utilizando el propulsor de mi codo y aumentando el impacto, tal vez logre superar su defensa

Mi puño masivo fue destruido fácilmente cuando golpe la mano de Sairaorg…. ¡se suponía que mi defensa también había aumentado!

-¡así que este es tu limite!-dijo Sairaorg

Cuando menos acorde, el puño de Sairaorg se introdujo en dentro de mi estómago y mi gruesa armadura se desmoronó con facilidad… ¡su puño llego hasta mi cuerpo dentro de la armadura destruyéndola!

Escupí mucha sangre de mi boca, luego de eso caí boca abajo, no ¡me niego a ser derrotado! Si eso pasa no hay garantía que el cabron de Lord Bael libere a mi familia… si tuviera mi poder

-¡soy tan patético!

Dijo eso mientras que mi puño se cierra atrayendo tierra a su interior, aprieto mi dientes mientras que frunzo el ceño… ¡si tuviera mi verdadero poder!

-¡Si tan solo tuviera más podre!-grito con furia

La desesperación y la rabia se apoderaron de mí así que golpeo mi rostro en contra del suelo, estoy seguro que todos los que me ven están preocupados por eso

-¡no me puedo perder!-

Vuelvo a golpear mi rostro en contra del suelo mientras que recuerdo como mis padres son golpeados por los [Demonios] de la fracción del gran rey

-¡podría haber hecho algo!-

Recuerdo como Lord Bael ríe sádicamente mientras tiene a mi lindo hermanito cargado en sus brazos, estoy seguro que al verme golpe en contra del suelo está sonriendo y que todos los espectadores se preocupan por las pablas y acciones que estoy haciendo

No sé qué demonios pasa pero en el cielo se formaron nubes de color negro mientras que rayos caen cerca de mi alarmado a Buchou la cual esta congelanda y aterrada

Comienzo a levantarme mientras que siento como un poder nostálgico recorre todo mi cuerpo, incitándome a pelear contra aquel que se atrevió a amenazar a un Sayajin

-¡yo voy…!

Giro mi cabeza a los palcos Vip donde Lord Bael sonríe sádicamente mientras me observa luego volteo hacia Sairaorg quien heredo esa maldita sonrisa

Me levanto lentamente decidió y herido mientras que juro que mi cuerpo está siendo rodeado por algunos rayos de color azul, esto me recuerda a algo… tal vez pueda…

-¡A derrotarte!-

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Comienzo a rugir mientras que siento como mí poder aumentar, volteo a ver la gran pantalla del estadio y veo como mi cabello castaño comienza alzarse y parpadear entre castaño y rubio…si mi poder… ¡tal vez pueda!

Volteo a ver a Sairaorg con una furia indescriptible, él no se sorprende ni se inmuta solo hace aquella maldita sonrisa mientras que con su dedo me hace la seña de que me acerque… ¡sin duda padre e hijo hacen que yo explote!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un aura amarilla me roda, un jodido y enorme cráter se hace a mis pies, mi poder antiguo y verdadero recorre mi cuerpo, si lo logre, parece que no lo perdí solo tenía que volverlo a despertar… ¡si me convertí en un Súper Sayajin!

Volteo a ver a Rias, ella está sorprendida, bueno no solo ella, Azazel tiene la boca abierta a mas no poder, todo el estadio esta en silencio y sorprendido, Sairaorg y Lord Bael están igual que los demás

[¡¿Compañero que demonios te paso?!] Me pregunta Ddraig alarmado

 _Tranquilo compañero ve todo lo que quieres en mis recuerdos y así sabrás lo que pasa, no te preocupes por darme poder ahora tengo el poder para derrotar fácilmente a un [Mao] o un [Serafín]_

[Estaban pero solo lo hago porque tengo curiosidad] dijo Ddraig 

-¿Qué demonios te paso?-me pregunta Sairaorg sorprendido

¡Voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa! ¡No me contenerme!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA

Mi aura se vuelve más violenta, mi [Ki] aumenta haciendo que todo el estadio comience a temblar, los escombros y algunas piedras comienzan a elevarse por mi exagerada cantidad de poder, si esperar más me lanzo en contra de Sairaorg y golpeo su cara con mi puño derecho

El poder de mi golpe hace que Sairaorg salga disparado unos leves metros pero yo no lo dejare escapar, rápidamente me acerco a él, él se recupera y comienza a cargar contra mí

El trata de golpear con su puño izquierdo pero al ser yo mas rápido fácilmente lo bloque haciendo que se sorprenda

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Sairaorg sorprendido

Sin perder tiempo hundo mi puño izquierdo en su estómago haciendo que este se doble hacia atrás por tremendo impacto

-¡ahora estoy en una categoría muy superior a la tuya!-dije con superioridad

El trata de golpearme con su bota pero yo rápidamente lo bloqueo y a una gran velocidad comienzo a golpear con mis puños su cabeza, también uso patadas en el combo

Al final de una serie de golpes, le doy una patada en el meten haciendo que Sairaorg salga disparado hacia el cielo, yo comienzo a seguirlo a una buena velocidad

Llego rápidamente con él y lo golpeo en el estómago, después en el rostro y luego nuevamente en el estómago haciendo que gane más altura

-¡terminare esto de una vez!-grite convencido

Aparecí en el suelo, junto mis manos a mi derecha y a la altura de mi cintura y…

[KA…ME]

Usare mi mayor técnica, la técnica que puede desatar una verdadera destrucción, ciento como una esfera de color azul aparece en mis manos, los reflejos de poder se ven en todo el estadio

[HAAAAAAA]

Enderezo mis brazos a la altura de mi mentón y apuntando hacia el cielo, a Sairaorg pare ser más exactos, y veo como una exagerada cantidad de poder color azul aparece delante de mí, ¡sin duda extrañaba esto!

Sairaorg recibe el ataque y sorprendentemente no muere solo cae inconsciente pero logro escuchar como la barrera que potege a los espectadores se rompe… ¡es mi oportunidad para ir por ese cabron!

-Habitación Vip-

El débil [Ki] de mis padre me trae a los palcos Vip en donde se encuentra el muy cabron, por lo que veo el al verme comienza a temblar y a retroceder

-¡eres un monstro!-dice el cabron

-¿y?-le respondo de mala gana

Volteo a ver mis padres los cuales se encuentran tirados y en suelo y ¿sagrado? ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Maldito cabron si ellos mueren destruiré a toda tu familia!

-eso es tu culpa por haberte negado-dijo el cabron

Él tiene a mi hermanito en su brazos, el vuelve a hacer esa maldita sonrisa y saca un cuchillo de su espalda y lo acerca a mi hermano… ¡no te atrevas!

-es una pena que un bebe tenga que morir, pero te servía como lección -

¡Perdoname hermanito! Uso mi gran velocidad para arrebatarle a mi bebe al cabron como su fuera un objeto inanimado, una vez que lo tengo en mis brazos lo volteo a ver y el a mí y me regala una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa

-¡¿pero cómo?!-grito sorprendido el cabron

Ahora solo cargo a mi hermano con mi brazo izquierdo y extiendo mi mano derecha con dirección del Bael quien comenzó a sudar y a retroceder

-¡si me atacas todo el [inframundo] te perseguirá!-grito con tono amenazante el cabron

Una esfera de color azul se crea en la palma de mi mano y sin pensarlo se la disparo al cabron quien no pudo esquivarla… el salió volando hacia el campo de batalla

-¡padres!-

Me acerque a mis moribundos padres tenían muchas heridas mortales, je debieron dar buena batalla para que los tuvieran que matar

-Issei…..quiero…..que….protejas…..ha…..Goten-dijo mi madre

-¡si madre lo hare!-dijo con lágrimas en mis ojos

-hijo…quiero…que…me…prometas….algo-dijo mi padre

-¿Qué seria padre?- pregunte

-quiero….que….le…mientas…a….Goten….y….le…digas….que….tu…eres…su…padre-dijo mi moribundo padre

-pero padre él tiene derecho a saber que ustedes son sus padres-dije alarmado

-si…se…lo…dices…entonces…su…sangre….Sayajin…quedra…venganza….en...contra…de…todos….los…[Demonios]….y…no…todos…son…malos-dijo mi madre

-¡está bien le diré que es mi hijo y ustedes sus abuelos!-grite triste y desesperado

-me…alegro-dijo mi madre cerrando sus bellos ojos

-Issei…cuidate…te….queremos-dijo mi padre cerrando sus ojos

¡Lord Bael! Me las pagaras, en cuanto tenga más poder tú morirás a mis manos y vengare a mis padres quienes no tenían que ver nada en este asunto

Goten sintió la muerte de nuestros padres ya que comenzó a llorar y yo a pesar de también estarlo asiendo comencé a tratar de calmarlo para luego crear un circula mágico en mi mano derecha y comenzar a prender fuego a los cuerpos de mis padre

Si un Sayajin muere, nuestra costumbre es incinerar sus cuerpos ya que para nosotros representa que el fuego es el de sus corazones y que siempre pelearan a nuestros lados aun cuando sus cuerpos físicos no se encuentran con nosotros

-¡hasta pronto mama, papa!-

Con Goten calmado, comencé a caminar por donde el cabron salió volando… incluso si me tengo que enfrentar al ejercito de las [Tres Fracciones] no dejare que nadie me separe de Goten…ni siquiera si me lo pide Rias Gremory

Si eso pasa ¡yo los matare a todos!

-fin del capítulo-


	2. ¿Traidores?

**Review:**

 **Gjr-Sama: ¡gracia y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia! Además te invito a echarle un ojo a mis demás historias**

 **Wolf1990: bueno la mayoría de las cosas se responderán en este capitulo**

 **Diegodax1: ¡tú espera término!**

 **Uchihan-Issei-DxD: ¡espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **Guest (1): no este fic solo será IsseixIrina**

 **Tenzalucard123: no solo eso te diré**

 **Guest: ¡gracia! Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo**

 **Tryndamer95: gracias por seguir todos los fic que suelo escribir**

 **Kakaroto232: espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

 **Broly999: bueno a decir verdad aun no eh definido algunos aspectos de la historia pero te diré una cosa Goku está muerto así que por favor no esperen que aparezca, para la segundo pregunta… no lo sé tal vez solo sea una historia normal y sobre la última pregunta tal vez si ya que tengo un par de ideas que los involucran**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: if you use the transformation of Bardock to his true powers awaken Isse**

"¿traidores?"

 _Lo recuerdo todo_

 _Recuerdo como Issei-kun y yo entrenábamos para controlar nuestro [Ki], los días en los que a pesar de que sabía que era una mujer él nunca me hizo de menos al pelear en contra mía_

 _Él fue el que me enseño a volar utilizando mi [Ki], el me enseño el [KaMeHaMeHa] además de algunos otros ataques, el me enseño que nunca debo rendirme a pesar de las obesidades o si el enemigo es sumamente poderoso…además él es mi primer y gran amor_

 _Si yo Irina estoy perdidamente enamorada del Sayajin Hyoudo Issei_

 _Solo la idea de volver y casarme con él hizo que mi "infernal" entrenamiento en la [Iglesia] valiera la pena ya que yo le daría toda la información de la [Fracción de los Ángeles]… ¿Por qué?... fácil el quería derrotar a su [Dios]_

 _Pero recibí una gran golpe cuando regrese a Kouh, el por ser un estúpido confiado dejo que una [Caída] casi lo matara y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que él fue reencarnado como un [Demonio] y se convirtió en todo un pervertido_

 _Pero bueno cuando él me explico que había "perdido" sus poderes de Sayajin y que su lado "pervertido" se debía a que trato de una tapadera para no llamar la atención de la [Fracciones], aunque el muy idiota fallo_

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro en el estadio donde se lleva acabo el encuentro de Gremory vs Bael, bueno yo solo bien a verlo ya que Issei-kun participa de ah fuerza en el pero…_

 _Pero ahora que me fijo bien, mi Issei-kun no parece disfrutar la batalla y esto es raro… ¿porque? Bueno la raza Sayajin es adicta a la batalla quizás ¿se deba a que no puede transformase?_

 _Pasando los momentos finalmente veo como Issei-kun y Sairaorg Bael comienzan el combate…el combate más esperado en el [Inframundo]… bueno aunque yo solo presto atención a los movimientos de mi hombre_

 _Cuando menos recuerdo veo como Sairaorg tiene puesta una armadura y escucho como Azazel dice que es un [Sacred Gear], Issei-kun parece estar igual que todos pero ya que no tiene el casco puesto puedo ver una leve… ¿sonrisa?_

 _¿Él está disfrutando el combate? O ¿será que su orgullo como Sayajin le dicta pelar? No lo sé pero quiero ver como pelea e serio… le ruego a [Dios] o a Michael por que el vuelva a ser como antes… mi antiguo Issei-kun… aquel Sayajin por el que caí enamorada desde niña_

-pelea Gremory vs Bael-

-¡así que este es tu limite!-dijo Sairaorg

Escuche como Sairaorg le dice eso a mí Issei-kun, no le mentiré a mi corazón… estoy aterrada al ver como mi Sayajin pelea en contra del más fuerte [Demonio] joven pero si algo se de él es que nunca se rendirá

Saliendo de mis pensamientos veo una escena que me asusta… ¡el puño de Sairaorg penetro la armadura de Issei!... ¿Pero cómo? Esa armadura es la más fuerte que él tiene ¿como la pudo destruir de un solo golpe?

Veo como Issei-kun escupe sangre y cae bocabajo al suelo, mis lágrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos… ¡me niego a creer que mi Issei-kun fue derrotado!... pero cuando la cámara lo enfoca veo como cierra el puño

-¡soy tan patético!-

Escucho a mi amado decir esas palabras que destrozan mi corazón, ¡eso no es verdad, tú eres la persona más grandiosa que eh conocido! Tu fuerte voluntad es algo que nadie puede destruir ¿verdad? Así que por favor levantate

-¡Si tan solo tuviera más podre!-grito con furia

¿Qué es lo que dices?... ¡¿No creederas sacrificar otra parte de tu cuerpo, verdad?¡ no Issei-kun no hagas una de tus tantas estupideces solo por hacer ganar a Rias Gremory, tu no mereces eso

-¡no puedo perder!-

Cuando veo como él estrella su cabeza contra el suelo por segunda vez, se me para el corazón ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces eso Issei-kun?... ¿pero qué es esto que siento?

-¡podría haber hecho algo!-

De la nada en la "dimensión" en la que se lleva a cabo la pelea de los dos [Demonio] se forman unas nubes de color negro de las cuales comienzan a caer rayos muy cercas de mi lindo castaño

Detecto como el [Ki] de mi amado aumenta exponencialmente y un sentimiento nostálgico pasa por mi cuerpo… ¡no hay duda, esto es…!

¿Pero qué? Veo como mi Issei-kun voltea a ver a los palcos Vip a un demonio que hace una sonrisa sádica… ¡esta ira sin duda ara que el despierte pero!... ¿Qué tiene que ver ese [Demonio] con la pelea

Volteo rápidamente a ver a mi Issei el cual se está levantando poco a poco mientras que su cuerpo es rodado por algunos rayos de color azul además veo como su cabello castaño se levanta en punta

-¡A derrotarte!

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Escucho como su potente rugido de furia aparece en todo el estadio, el cual ha entrado en shock al ver a su amado "héroe Oppai" en este estado, veo a la pantalla el como el cabello de mi amado comienza a parpadear entre castaño y rubio… ¡si sigue así sin duda lograra convertirse en un Súper Sayajin!

Cuando menos me lo espero él ya había entrado a su forma de Súper Sayajin, todos los espectadores se encuentran en silencio y en shock, bueno no solo ellos, Azazel tiene la boca muy abierta y puedo ver como Michael tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión

Ahora que lo pienso, él se acaba de convertir en Súper Sayajin así que ahora es el [Sekiryuutei] más fuerte de la historia, sin duda cuando los lideres escuchen que él ahora tiene el poder para hacerle frente o derrotar a un [Mao] o un [Serafín] de gran nivel sin duda se desmayaran y desearan que jamás tenerlo como su enemigo

[HAAAAAAA]

¿Qué el lanzo su ataque más devastador? Pero que sorprendente Sairaorg no murió sin dunda es un hombre resistente, todos en el estadio ahora mismo parece que como si se fueran a desmallar

Jajajaj, volteo a ver a Azazel y él está sudando a chorros, Michael esta ¿temblando? Levemente mientras tiene una sonrisa complicada, en cambio Sirzech se encuentra en un profundo shock al igual que su hermana Rias Gremory

¿Pero qué demonios? De la sala Vip en donde se encontraba aquel [Demonio] con sonrisa sádica alguien sale volando y cae casi en frente de Rias quien sale del shock y lo ayuda a levantarse… ¿ese es el mismo [Demonio] al que Issei-kun miraba?

-¿tío se encuentra bien?-pregunto Rias preocupada

-no…el estúpido del [Sekiryuutei] me ataco-dijo el hombre

¡¿Qué?! Issei-kun no atacaría a nadie que no se lo merezca o que lo haya hecho enojar demasiado

-¡tío, mi Issei no se atrevería a hacer algo así!-grito Rias

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o hacer algo Issei volvió a parecer en el campo de batalla mientras que en sus brazos cargaba que era cubierto por una ¿cobija? Blanca, en su rostro tiene lágrimas... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Lord Bael!... ¡Jamás te perdonare lo que me has hecho a mí y mi familia!-grito Issei a todo pulmón

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo este desgraciado Issei-kun? ¡Espera! Ahora que me doy cuenta el [Ki] de los padres de Issei-kun… ¡desaparecieron! pero la única forma en la que haya pasado seria… ¡ya veo!

-¡¿pero qué cosas dices Issei?!-grito Rias asustada y enojada

-¡Bael! Yo el Sayajin y [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudo Issei te juro que te matare por haber matado a mis padre y amenazar la vida de mi hijo recién nacido-grito con rabia Issei

¡¿Ese cabrón se atrevió a matar a mis padres en ley?! Y sobre todo ¡ha tratado de matar al Goten-chan! Pero ¿Por qué se refiero a Goten-chan como su hijo?... ¿a menos de que…? Si eso tendría sentido, Issei-kun le mentira el niño por su bien

Volteo a ver a todos los espectadores y líderes quienes tienen cara de no creer lo que dice Issei-kun… ¡malditos cabrones! Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ustedes….ustedes ¿se atreven a dudar de él?

-¡atrapen a ese traidor!-grito el Bael

Varios soldados [Demonios] se acerca a Issei-kun y apuntan sus lanzas de metal hacia el ¡mierda él tiene a Goten-chan consigo y le será difícil atacar y defender!

Aunque me convierta en una [Caída], aunque sea tachada de traidora y excomulgada de la [Iglesia] yo quiero estar con el amor de mi vida así que sin dudarlo uso mi [Ki] y llego hasta donde se encuentra Issei-kun

-¡¿Irina?!-dijo Issei sorprendido

Extiendo mi mano hacia los soldados, una vez que extiendo un poco mi mano derecha de ella salen pequeñas esferas de energía de color amarillo que impactan en los soldados hiriéndolo o haciendo que caigan inconscientes

-¿Issei de que hablas?... ¿cómo que tu hijo?-dijo Rias Gremory en shock por las pablaras de Issei

-¡el que tengo cargado ahora mismo Rias y el mismo que tu estúpido tío trato de matar ante mis propios ojos!-grito Issei

Vaya es la primera vez que lo escucho referirse a ella por su nombre, sin duda todo están en shock pero puedo ver como se acercan más soldados

-¡será mejor que te entregues Issei y te prometo que te ayudare en todo!-dijo Azazel

-¡ni de mierda, sé que ustedes trataran de apartarme de mi hijo y que solo le creerán a este cabrón!-dijo Issei con rabia

Vaya ara los que nunca escucharon hablar a si a Issei sin duda es un gran golpe ya que veo como Azazel se vuelve a sorprender mientras que murmura algo, veo a Michael que se encuentra igual que Azazel

-Irina tú no tienes por qué venir-dijo Issei con la voz un poco apagada

-¡no! Yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, incluso si me tengo que volver una [Caída] y traidora... mientras este a tu lado nada me importa-dije con voz segura

-ya veo, gracias Irina-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-¿refugio?-le pregunte segura de mis palabras

-¡refugio!-Issei me confirmo el lugar a donde nos dirigimos

Puse mi mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Issei-kun mientras que veo el [Inframundo] por última vez, después de eso Issei-kun pone los dos primero dedos de su mano en su frente

-¿?-

Issei-kun y yo parecimos en una zona montañosa y cercas de un lago donde se encuentra una casa de tamaño normal de dos pisos, no puedo evitar sonreír ya que este lugar es una casa de "campo" donde en todas las vacaciones Issei-kun y venias a entrenar

-sé que no es mucho pero es el lugar más seguro que conozco-dijo Issei mientras se rasca la mejilla

-siempre que estemos juntos no me importa-dije aun sabiendo el sonrojo que tengo

Este lugar es rodeado por una fuerte barrera que hace que ningún ser sobrenatural o humano se acerque, así que este lugar es perfecto para ocultarnos mientras se claman las cosas, pero quiero saber si él se acuerda de nuestra promesa

Entramos a la casa y para mi sorpresa no es un desorden como siempre que volvías después de todo un año y eso me hace preguntarme ¿él había planeado esto en caso de tener que ocultarse?

Issei-kun y yo subimos a la habitación secundaria donde se encuentra una cuna para bebe, el deja a Goten-chan ya que sorpréndeteme se había dormido un cuando Issei-kun gritaba tan cercas de el

Después de eso Issei-kun y yo nos diremos a la habitación primaria y debido a que esta casa solo tiene dos habitaciones nos tocara compartir la misma... ¿será que yo puedo considerar esto como si ya fuéramos un matrimonio?... no puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar en eso

Al entrar a la habitación miro como este lugar no ha cambiado nada pero antes de poder seguir mirando y observando puedo sentir como me abraza por la espalda y pasa sus brazos por mi vientre

-Irina, gracias por apoyarme y no darme la espalda-dijo mi Issei-kun con tono triste

¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo le voy a dar la espalda al hombre que amo?!

-¿aún recuerda nuestra promesa en el lago?-me pregunto

Esto si me sorprendió… ¿el la recuerda?... ¿de verdad la recuerda?

Era durante nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos, un día en la tarde yo lo lleve al lago donde lo bese por primera vez y el me hizo la promesa más importante de mi vida y ¡se me declaro!

-¡sí!-conteste alegremente

-entonces ¿Qué tal si nos pasamos ese paso?-pregunto Issei

¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿siguiente paso?...no puedo evitar sonrojarme fuertemente y comienzo amover mi cabeza en forma de decir si

-¡acepto Issei-kun!-grite emocionada

Nuestra promesa era _"Cuándo seamos mayores, Irina ¿serias mi prometida?"_ ahora el me cumplió la promesa y quiere que me case con él, ¡veo que nuestro amor a perdurado por todos estos años!

-¿no te importa que ahora yo tenga un "hijo"?-pregunto sorprendido

¡Estoy segura que este idiota pensó que me negaría porque ahora tiene un "hijo"!

-no ya que yo seré su amorosa madre-dije alegremente

Al parecer Issei-kun eso lo tomo por sorpresa ya que hizo una sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas eran empapadas por leves lágrimas, pero lo que no espere fue que él se acercara a mi rostro y me diera nuestro segundo beso el cual no dude en corresponder

¡Finalmente mi más grande sueño se ha hecho realidad!

-fin del capítulo-


	3. Largos años de ausencia

**Review:**

 **Fabian torres: algunas batallas se decidirán en esta capitulo**

 **Wolf1990: lo que pasara con Bael no lo puedo decir casi todo y lo que pasara con las fracciones bíblicas desbrúelo en este capitulo**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: no solo matara a Bael, si habrá un que otro el más largo en este capitulo**

 **Alexzero: espero que disfrute de este capítulo y que puedas leer mis demás historias**

 **Tryndamer95. Jajajaj ok espero que te guste el capitulo**

 **Guest: ¡espero que disfrutes del capítulo!**

 **Red Saotoshi Ketchum:** **friend in serious Dragon Ball Yamcha and Krillin are mere humans and yet they learn the use of Ki and Kamehama ... so why Irina in training since childhood with Issei is not it could reach pls use Ki and Kamehama or some other technique ? and why do you say you only get to use it puende youkai ?**

 **Now on the transformation of Issei only when the use for the first time in front of Fractions I think build on the Dragon Ball anime**

 **Kakaroto232: no creo que solo are que llegue hasta la fase 3… Saludos!**

"Largos años de ausencia"

(5 años después)

 _¡Malditos rayos del sol!_

-Ise es hora de levantarse-

 _Escucho una suave voz a mi lado así que cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con mi hermosa esposa quien tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi pectoral y su pierna derecha entrelazada con mi pierna izquierda por mi parte yo tengo mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura_

 _A pesar de que me pido que me levantara, ella no demuestra indicios de querer quitarse de encima de mí haciendo que yo sonrió por su actitud_

-vamos Irina te toca preparar el desayuno-

 _Dije esas palabras sin muchas ganas de hacer nada pero cuando volteo a ver el reloj del buro cercano a la cama puedo ver como son apenas las 8 de la mañana… joder ¡es demasiado temprano!_

-todavía es temprano así que mejor volvamos a dormir-

 _Parase que ella se dio cuenta de la hora y no quiere levantarse… mmm… me pregunto si recuerda que ella les prometió a los niños que hoy ella los llevaría a la escuela_

 _Esperen, seguramente ustedes estarán pensado "¿dijo niños?" bueno ustedes no pensaran que durante estos 5 años ella y yo llevamos de casados no tuvimos sexo salvaje y placentero ¿verdad?_

 _Pero bueno ahora y a pesar que tenemos solo 23 años, ella y yo tuvimos nuestro "primer" hijo a la edad de 17 y nuestro "segundo" un año después, si la embarace y ahora nuestro segundo hijo llamado Kazuma es una extraña combinación de [Sayajin/Dragón/Ángel] mientras que Goten solo es un [Sayajin/Humano]_

 _Pero bueno como ambos hijos de un [Sayajin] creemos que tendrán un gran poder, Goten será tan fuerte como yo en mis mejores momentos, mientras que Kazuma me superara en creses… o bueno al menos esa es la naturaleza de los hijos de algún [Sayajin]_

-¡Papi! ¡Mami!-

 _Hablando de los demonios, puedo sentir como dos niños castaños saltan sobre nosotros y comienzan a brincar en el poco espacio que queda libre en la cama…si este es su mejor método para despertar a sus amados padres_

 _Irina finalmente se separa de mí mientras comienza a sentarse en la cama haciendo que los dos niños salten a abrazarla amorosamente_

-¡buenos días mis bebes!-

 _Dijo Irina felizmente mientras les regresa el abrazo a los demonios…digo a los niños… jamás pensé que la paternidad sería algo extremadamente difícil pero bueno Irina y yo nos la hemos apañado para educarlos y criarlos como mejor podemos_

 _En mi caso yo les suelo enseñar el orgullo de la raza [Sajayin], además desde que Goten cumplió los 5 años comencé a hacer que su cuerpo se fortaleciera enseñándole las bases del [Ki] y algunas artes marciles básicas, en Kazuma no suelo hacer esto aún ya que apenas tiene 4 años así que tendré que esperarme otro año para iniciar su formación_

 _Irina les suele enseñar modales de mesa, el como comportarse ante las personas adultas y algunos niños además de algo de magia de los diferente elementos que ella conoce, claro que solo les enseña las bases de la magia_

 _Todo lo demás se los enseña la escuela que me cobra un ojo de la cara ya que Irina quería meterlos en una de las mejores escuelas primarias del país… ¡jamás pensé que ella seria tan exigente con los estudios de sus hijos!_

-¡niños! En lo que yo preparo el desayuno ustedes despierten a su padre-

 _¡Oye, no estoy dormido! Solo aparento que lo estoy ya que no quiero que me obligues a cocinar, ¡demonios! Ahora siento como mis adorables hijos tiran de mi cabello para lograr "despertarme"_

-¡vamos papi despierta!-

-5 minutos más-

 _Dijo sin pensar haciendo que los engendros del demonios tiren mas fuerte de mi cabello… ¡mocoso soy muy joven como para quedarme sin cabello! Así que de mala gana me levanto y recibo un "fuerte" abrazo de mis lindos hijos_

-¡buenos días mis guerreros!-

 _Los saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras que ellos se ríen por las cosquillas que les hago mientras los tengo capturados en mis brazos_

-¡vamos papi, tenemos hambre!-

 _Mis dos hermosos hijos me dicen esas palabras provocando que yo me suelte una sutil carcajada recordando las torturas que Irina pasa en la cocina solo para poder alimentar correctamente a sus tres [Sayajin]_

-¡está bien bajemos a desayunar!-

 _Les digo a mis pequeños mientras que les doy una gran sonrisa que inmediatamente copian… si así ha sido casi mi vida durante estos 5 años en los cuales me desconecte del [inframundo] y de la casa Gremory_

 _Pero se preguntaran, Issei ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Jejeje durante estos 5 años, además de criar a nuestro hijos, Irina y yo hemos estado entrenando en el uso de nuestro [Ki], magia y mi [Sacred Gear]_

 _Ella entrena para que su nivel con la [Luz] sea mejor y sorprendentemente con el paso del entrenamiento ella fue ganando mas alas y ahora mismo ella tiene 12, pero hay algo "extraño" y es que a pesar de que ella y yo hemos tenido un montón de sexo ella no se convierte en [Caída] ya que según ella es porque nuestro amor es verdadero y puro_

 _En resumen ella ahora está el nivel de Michael y me atrevería a decir que en un combate contra él, mi esposa saldría ganando_

 _En cambio yo logre dominar más la [Boosted Gear] y con ayuda de Ddraig pude combinar mi poder de [Sayajin] con el suyo haciéndome más poderoso y estar a la altura de los [Dioses] de mas nivel… no solo domine mi [Sacred Gear], también logre alcanzar la [Fase 2] del [Súper Sayajin] y aunque se me sigue dificultando puedo entrar en la [Fase 3] pero aún no la tengo totalmente dominada_

 _Sobre mi poder [Demoniaco] buen al no importarme y no servirme de mucho lo deje de lado_

-Ise has estado muy cayado desde que regrese de dejar a los niños en la escuela… ¿pasa algo?-

 _Mi linda y sexy esposa me pregunta mientras se sienta en mi regazo y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello_

-solo pensaba en todo lo que hemos hecho durante estos años-

 _Respondí honestamente, ella y yo sabemos muy bien que desde hace 4 años ellos ya no nos consideran traidores porque Serafall descubrió la verdad detrás de nuestra traición y una vez que se dio a conocer la noticia a todo el mundo sobrenatural Irina y Yo dejamos de ser perseguidos_

 _Aun recuerdo como ella y yo decidimos que sería mejor criar a nuestros hijos lejos de las [Fracciones] quien se encuentren en un guerra abierta en contra de la [Brigada de Caos] y una vez que ellos fuera capases de defenderse solos ella y yo regresaríamos a ayudar a nuestro "amigos"_

 _Así que para garantizar nuestra seguridad yo busque arduamente el [Ki] de Cao-Cao, quien me llevo directamente a la organización, logre derrotar y casi destruir las dos grandes [Fracciones] que la conformaban (la de los héroes y los que quedaban de los reyes demonio)_

 _También durante mis "cacería" me topé con un tal_ _Rizevim Lucifer quien comandaba un ejército de [Dragones Malignos] y como se oponía a la "paz" que buscaba para mi familia, destruí todo su ejército y robe una copa de plata que era celosamente protegida pero bueno esa historia es para otro momento_

-tranquilo mi amor, sé que tú y yo tenemos el poder para proteger a nuestros hijos-

 _Mi sexy castaña me decía palabras llenas de verdad solo para después sobreponer sus labios con los míos dándome un beso que duro alrededor de medio minuto_

-Ise sé que no te gustara, pero creo que sería mejor regresar a Kouh-

 _Irina me dice eso con tono preocupado ya que ella pueda sentir el [Ki] como yo, ¡vaya me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta!_

-creo que sería lo mejor, Rizevim se ha recuperado totalmente de la paliza que le di y seguramente buscara revancha-

 _Si yo también pude sentir el otro día como_ _Rizevim y su estúpido lame huevos aumentaron su poder al máximo solo para darme a entender que finalmente se habían recuperado y que lo más seguro es que comenzarían a buscarme_

 _¡No puedo dejar que les hagan algo a mis hijos mientras que yo combato! Y no dejare que Irina me de apoyo mientras que ellos estén cerca… ¡no tengo más opción que regresar al territorio de las [Tres Fracciones]!_

-Irina regresaremos hoy mismo a Kouh así que empaca tus cosas y la de los niños-

 _Irina lo sabía, sabía que tenemos que pensar primero en la seguridad de los niños antes que en nuestros propios problemas en esa ciudad, ahí se encuentran estacionadas algunas tropas de las [Tres Fracciones] ya que al ser el lugar donde se inició la [Alianza], ellos decidieron que era un lugar sumamente importante y que deberían de protegerlo_

-tranquilo amor, si intentan hacer algo en contra de nosotros solo basta con que yo proteja a los niños para que tú destruyas a todos los que osen amenazarnos-

 _Sin duda me case con la mejor mujer que me puede llegar a comprender como solo lo hacían mis padres y mis primos… ¡es por eso que te amo Irina!_

(Por la tarde, Kouh)

 _Llegamos a Kouh por la tarde, Irina cargaba a Kazuma quien se había quedado dormido apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de su madre, en cambio yo tenía a Goten sentado sobre mis hombros mientras que el solo se encontraba sorprendido por los juguetes y comida que veía por la calle_

-Goten deja de moverte tanto-

 _Si me arte de cómo solo él se encontrá inquieto y jalándome el cabello para que yo volteara a ver los juguetes que quería que le comprara para que él y Kazuma se pudieran divertir como "buenos" hermanos_

 _¡Si se podrían divertir si tan solo no se pelearan por los dichosos juguetes!_

-Goten no es hora de comprar juguetes, Ise deja de quejarte y camina-

 _Vale con esta orden Goten y yo solo seguimos observando y en mi caso caminando al lado de mi mandona esposa… si ¡Ella podía llegar a ser mandona cuando quiere!_

 _Pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso… bueno en realidad ciento…. El [Ki] de la mayoría de las personas que conozco en esta ciudad (Humanos, Demonios, Caídos, Ángeles) se encuentran reunidos en un solo punto ¡el parque!_

-dime que no vamos a pasar por ahí ¿verdad?-

 _La sonrisa "inocente" de mi esposa me lo confirma… ella nos obligara a pasar en frete de todos… ¿en verdad ella quiere anunciar a todos nuestros conocidos que regresamos? Y ¿Por qué demonios todos se encuentran reunidos en un solo punto de la ciudad?_

-vamos ahora dime que después de todo lo que pasamos de niños y durante nuestro "servicio" con las [Tres Fracciones] no quieres presumir a tu esposa e hijos a todos-

 _Irina, ¿en verdad piensas que ustedes son mis trofeos? ¡Ustedes son mi vida y no tengo que presumir que estar presumiendo a todos que me case y tengo mis propios hijos!... o tal vez si me gustaría ver la cara de asombro de mis dos "mejores amigos" durante la academia y la cara de Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs… ¡ok hagámoslo a tu modo Irina!_

-¿Está segura de esto amor?-

 _Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la entrada del parque, Goten y Kazuma, quien ya despertó, se encuentran cerca de nosotros corriendo y jugando a quien sabe que, Irina y yo los seguimos mientras tenemos nuestras manos agarradas_

-¿Qué? en verdad no quieres presumir a tu sexy esposa-

Irina me dijo eso haciendo un puchero que no puedo resistir ¡mujer! A pesar que solo vistes con una camisa blanca de maga corta, una falda de color negro que llega un poco arriba de las rodillas y unas medias cortas y unos zapatos de tacón… ¡y que te decidiste de tus coletas!...para mi te ve súper sexy y solo pienso en llagar a la casa a darte duro contra del muro

-para mí siempre eres sexy-

 _Puedo sentir como ella toma mi brazo y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro derecho mientras seguimos caminado y observando a los niños_

 _Gracias a la distracción y las idioteces que van haciendo los niños pude relajarme un poco y, ahora que siento como el [Ki] de mis conocidos humanos está a mi izquierda y el [Ki] de mis conocidos en el mundo sobrenatural se encuentra a mi derecha puedo dejar de sentir esos nervios que sentía hace unos momentos_

-¡niños! ¿Quieren un helado?-

-¡Si mami!-

Mis hijos y mi esposa hacen un complot en mi contra para que yo compre unos helados del heredero que se encuentra muy cercas del grupo Sitri… así que sin más opción me acerco a comprar los helados

-dos de chocolate, uno de vainilla y el otro de limón ¡por favor!

 _Si los dos mocosos y yo tenemos un GRAN apetito así que esto nos ayudara a aguantar hasta que Irina prepare la cena… ahora que "observo" Rias y su sequito se encuentran sorprendidos y llorando, los Sitri se encuentran en shock, los patriarcas Gremory se encuentran igual que los Sitri, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael y Azazel se encuentran susurrando algo que no logre entender y el padre de Irina rápidamente sal corriendo hacia ella… ¡nunca pensé que él se encontraría aquí!_

 _Rápidamente padre e hija se comienzan a hablar de que sabe que, por mi parte yo le doy a mis hijos su helado mientras me acerco a mi esposa y le doy el suyo… claramente dejo que padre e hija platiquen calmadamente así que voy con mis hijos que se encuentran sentados en el césped cercas a Azazel_

-Issei en verdad ¿eres tú?-

 _Pregunto Azazel quien salió de shock, volteo a verlo y puedo ver como el me apunta con su dedo de la mano derecha y tiene una cara de sorprendido y a la vez un poco triste_

-soy Hyoudo Issei, el mismo que fue tu alumno Azazel-

 _Respondí honestamente y cuando menos me lo espero lo tengo a él abrazándome fuertemente… ¡vaya! Nunca pensé que el fuera tan afectuoso_

-¿Quién es el papi?-

 _Los dos mocosos me preguntan haciendo que Azazel me suelte y rápidamente volteó a ver al par de hermanos castaños que lo miran fijamente_

-un conocido de tu mama y mío-

 _Respondí a la pregunta de mis hijos quienes continuaron comiendo su helado felizmente, al ver esto yo volteo a ver nuevamente y me sorprendo a ver que ahora en frente a mi tengo a Rias Gremory quien me abraza mientras llora_

 _¿Qué paso con Azazel?_

-Ise, Ise, Ise, Ise-

 _Rias lloraba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pectoral_

-¿Quién es ella papi?-

 _¡Y dale con las preguntas!_

-cállense y comen sus helados

-¡pero ya se acabaron!

 _¡Qué rápidos!_

-tengan el mío y manténganse en silencio-

-¡Sí!

 _Demonios estos niños solo pueden preguntar pero bueno… Rias finalmente se tranquiliza y se separa levemente de mí pero aún no me deja de abrazar como a un peluche…espero que Irina no se ponga celosa_

-regresaste para quedarte ¿verdad?... regresaras a mi lado ¿verdad?... todo será como antes ¿verdad?-

 _La desesperación de Rias es evidente pero lamentablemente no va a hacer todo como antes ya que ahora tengo una familia a la cual amo y no pienso separarme de ella_

-si regrese para quedarme en la ciudad, pero no todo será como antes… si lo que quieras es que volviera a ser tu [Peón] y estar a tu lado… lamento que no pasara ya que tengo una familia que cuidar-

 _Al escuchar eso Rias se congelo mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos_

-Issei-kun lamento decirte que tú tienes un contrato con mi hermana así que debes cumplirlo-

 _Esa voz provino nada más y nada menos que de Sirzechs Lucifer que se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa… su típica sonrisa de pendejo… ¿así que esa es la justificación que dirán para que yo vuelva con los Gremory?_

-entonces ¿Qué tal si todo lo arreglamos con una pelea?

 _Escucho la voz de mi esposa quien se acerca junto a su padre… ¿ya terminaron de ponerse al día?... pero más importante ¿Qué planea? Ya que si lo pienso ella también tiene que cumplir un contrato con Michael_

-Irina-san si bien recuerdo, tú también tienes que cumplir un contrato con el cielo-

 _Hablando del rey de roma… Michael aparece al lado izquierdo de Sirzechs mientras observa fijamente a mi Irina quien al igual que yo tiene una sonrisa confiada mientras toma mi mano_

-lo se Michael, es por eso que si ustedes ganan el combate… Issei y yo volvernos a servir a las [Tres Fracciones], claro está sin descuidar a nuestros hijos… pero si nosotros ganamos el contrato queda invalido-

 _¿Nada más llegar y quieres demostrar los fuertes que somos? Entendido Irina jugare a tu juego con los líderes de las [Tres Fracciones] pero espero que vayamos con todo_

 _Después de unos minutos de pensarlo Michael, Azazel y Sirzechs parecen que van a aceptar nuestra oferta, ahora que lo pienso y veo… los patriarcas Gremory y las otras personas que los acompañan parecen estar interesados también ¿Qué decidirán?_

-vale decidamos cuáles serán las reglas de combate y en donde será-

 _Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa_

-qué tal si peleamos en contra de todo el sequito de Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri y otros dos [Reyes] que ustedes decidan… a también pueden pedirle ayuda a Vali Lucifer… o ¿les gustaría que nos enfrentemos a los [Maou] a los [Cadres] de [Gregory] y los 4 grandes [Serafines]?-

 _Yo Hyoudo Issei les di esas opciones pero en cuanto termine ellos hicieron una gran sonrisa… ¿tenían planeado que yo diera eso? O darán una mejor oferta_

-¿Qué tal si hacemos todo eso pero también incluimos a Odín?-

 _Jajajajajajajajajaja finalmente me enfrentare a un verdadero [Dios] y a la vez le pateare el trasero a mi pasado como [Demonio]… ¿se podría poner mejor? Ahora que tengo el poder para derrotarlos a todos_

-¡aceptamos! Nosotros pelearemos en contra

-Rias Gremory y su sequito

-Sona Sitri y su sequito

-Otros dos [Reyes] y su sequito

-Los 4 [Maou]

-Los 4 grandes [Serafines]

-Y todos los [Cadres] de [Gregory]

-el [Dios] Odín

-Vali Lucifer y su equipo-

 _La voz de mi amada suena feliz de todos nuestros oponentes, sin duda todos ellos son rivales a los cuales no debemos sobreestimar, pero… Irina y yo ya no somos los de antes_

 _Irina tiene un gran poder mágico que es acompañado por una fuerte [Luz] que gano al tener sus 12 alas… y más importante desde niña ha entrenado como si fuera una [Sayajin] y tiene un gran control sobre su [Ki]_

 _Yo por mi parte sor y portador de la [Sacred Gear] que tiene el alma de Ddraig, tengo controlado perfectamente mi [Ki] en mi forma base y con mi poder de [Sayajin] puedo entrar fácilmente a la forma base del [Súper Sayajin], al [Súper Sayajin Fase 2] y muy apenas al [Súper Sayajin Fase 3] además le sumo que en todas estas [Faces] puedo usar libremente el poder de Ddraig_

-está decidido el combate será mañana por la tarde-

 _Una vez decidido todos Irina, mis hijos y yo nos retiramos a nuestra nueva casa a preparar todo para mañana nuestro combate por nuestra "libertad"… esto lo habíamos planeado ase mucho así que es ¡hora de demostrar que ellos son inferiores a nosotros!_

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	4. Las batallas comienzan

**Review:**

 **Kakaroto232 tal vez algo mas**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: si es un Issei x Irina y dudo mucho que ponga un Harem pero bueno eso ya lo sabre con el tiempo**

 **Broly999: primara, no lo se ¿Goku tal vez? Cuando comienza a tratar de superar los poderes de un súper sayajin…segunda, si pero aun no decido quien será…tercera, tal vez**

 **Neopercival: na seria mas pasado que pusiera a pelearlos en contra de los [Dioses Dragones]**

 **Miguelzero24:la ultima la borre por falta de inspiración pero ya estoy tengo los capítulos de casi todos los Fic y espero poder subirlos prono**

 **Gjr-sama: ¡Gracias!**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchim: okey Issei si puede sacudir la tierra pero eso se vera mas adelante**

 **Tryndemer95: también prepare uno que otro ataúd…okey no**

Las batallas comienzan

 _¡No puedo creer que en verdad ellos hayan hecho todo eso!_

 _Se preguntaran ¿de qué cajos hablas, Issei? Buen la respuesta es simple, una vez que Irina y yo confirmamos que el combate se llevaría acabo en el [Inframundo] no le vimos problema alguno pero…_

 _¡Hacerlo todo un evento social es exagerar!_

 _Si por todas las [Fracciones] se dijo que yo y mi esposa nos enfrentaríamos a personalidades muy fuertes en el mundo sobrenatural así que las casas Gremory, Sitri, Phenex decidieron que el combate seria transmitido por todas las [Fracciones]_

 _¡Y adivinen que! Todo el mundo sobrenatural estaba sorprendido y a la vez deseaba ver el combate por lo que sucedió en aquel partido contra Bael, el único provecho de todo es que me las arregle para que me dieran un porcentaje de las ganancias_

 _¡Ni a la mierda!_

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro en el estadio esperando a que todo comience… ¡mierda el dichoso estadio esta extremadamente lleno! Sigo sin creer lo que los [Demonios] son capases de hacer_

 _Volteo a mi lado derecho y puedo ver como Irina quien viste con un Gi de combate color y sobre la parte del torso una de las armaduras de combate [Sayajin] botas color blanco, mientras que yo visto con un Gi color gris obscuro sobre mi torso se encuentra una armadura [Sayajin] de blanco con amarillo además de una botas color blanco_

-¿está nerviosa?- _pregunte tranquilamente_

-es que no estoy acostumbrada a la armadura de los [Sayajin]-

 _Esa fue la respuesta me mi gran esposa quien ahora mismo se encuentra haciendo un puchero por la armadura de combate… ahora que lo pienso ella se ve linda con esa ropa puesta_

 _Ella y yo podemos ver como las personas con las que vamos a pelear parecen estar poniéndose de acuerdo en el orden en el cual participaran… ¡maldito Vali solo me ve con una gran sonrisa! Y veo como Odín no deja de mirarme con total seriedad_

 _¿Me quiere poner nervioso?_

-Ise ¿tu estas nervioso?-

 _Ante la pregunta de mi esposa yo solo atino a hacer una gran sonrisa mientras que acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza_

-te mentiría si te digiera que no, ya que esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a un [Dios] con mi verdadero poder-

-¿tienes algún plan para el?-

-en el peor de los casos usare a Ózaru [Súper Sayajin] para tratar de derrotarlo-

 _Le digo eso mientras que mi cola de [Sayajin] se separa de la armadura, si los [Sayajines] solemos nacer con ellas ya que con eso no permite transformanos en monos gigantes que aumentan nuestro poder… aunque ha sido mucho tiempo desde que me convertí en mono gigante ¡espero no haber perdido la práctica!_

-¿y en el mejor de los casos?-

-solo usare mis [Balance Breaker] con mi forma de [Súper Sayajin Fase 3]-

-¿piezas que ni con solo la [Fase 3] lograrías derrotarlo?-

-recuerdo muy bien que mi padre me dijo que Odín era alguien al quien no se debe subestimar ya que él podría llegar a ser el [Dios] más fuerte, claro está solo él estaría por debajo de los [Dioses Dragones]-

 _Odín el único [Dios] que tiene la suficiente experiencia como para saber lo que es un [Sayajin]… él es el más viejo de los [Dioses] actuales, me pregunto si ¿se ha enfrentado a un [Sayajin] en el pasado?_

-por cierto Ise ¿en qué categoría entramos nosotros?-

-no lo sé Irina… estoy seguro que tú tienes más poder que los actuales 4 grandes [Serafines] pero no sé si tu poder podrá aumentar más-

-ya veo y ¿tu amor?-

-eso es un verdadero misterio, pero antes de ser reencarnado estaba al nivel de los [Dioses] de bajo nivel, pero ahora no lo sé…mmm creo que estoy por averiguarlo-

 _Digo eso mientras que yo solo puedo ver la gran sonrisa que tengo en mi rostro, si esta batalla me emociona… enfrentarme a un [Dios], a varios [Súper Demonios] y a mi enemigo natural es excitante_

 _¡No voy a perder!_

-Ise si llegáramos a perder ¿tú me dejarías por Rias?

 _¿Qué mierda estas preguntando?, supongo que ella está nerviosa por eso ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

 _Sin decir una palabra me acerco más a Irina y la abrazo pasando mis brazos por su cintura, ¡puedo sentirlo! Puedo sentir aun con la armadura el como ella coloca sus suaves manos en mi pecho y oculta su rostro_

-¡no seas idiota! Jamás te dejare ya que tú eres la única mujer a la que puedo amar y que siempre eh amado con toda mi alma y corazón-

-pero…-

-aun si perdemos, tú eres la única que amare hasta mi muerte así que deja esos pensamientos de lado-

 _Ciento como ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y hace que me agache un poco, por mi parte yo solo acerco mi rostro al suyo para colocar mis labios sobre los suyos_

-vamos Irina es hora de pelear como cunando éramos niños-

-¡Sí! Solo importa la victoria por el método que se necesario-

 _Nosotros nos despedimos de nuestros hijos quienes estarán al cuidado de su abuelo, el padre de Irina, y tomados de las manos nos acercamos al campo de batalla donde todos espera la masacre que haremos sin importar que_

 _Cuando llegamos el presentador dijo que nos habían permitido pelear en pareja ya que nosotros enfrentaríamos a una cantidad considerable de oponentes, aunque sabemos que solo los [Maos] [Serafines] y Odín son nuestro verdadero problema… los demás no creo que nos duren más de 5 minutos_

*bueno la selección de los oponentes de Hyoudo Issei y Hyoudo Irina serán al azar así que esperamos uno de los mejores combates de la historia del [Inframundo]… no de la historia de las [Fracciones]*

 _El presentador dice esas palabras haciendo que la multitud se enloquezca y en frente de mi a unos metros puedo ver como dos círculos mágicos aparecen… ¡al azar mis huevos! Si es así porque mandan a Rias primero pero estoy más sorprendido del otro circulo color dorado al lado del de Gremory…. Quien lo dirían Phenex_

 _Si del primer círculo aparece el actual equipo de Rias Gremory del otro aparece Raiser Phenex y su nobleza que incluye a Ravel Phenex ¡que sorpresa! Esa es la justificación que me ofrecen para dejarla pelear por mí ¡me siento honrado!_

-sabría que Rias vendría primero… ¡Irina!-

-Entendido amor-

 _Irina lo sabía desde el principio, yo sería el encargado de patearle el trasero a mi antiguo equipo ya que si llegáramos a perder eso me ayudaría a entrenarlos para que estén a un buen nivel y no sean simples insectos ante mi poder_

-Ise yo quiero recuperate, tenerte a mi lado y no me importa que te tengas una familia… yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre es por eso mismo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para derrotarte y traerte a nuestro lado de nuevo-

 _Rias dijo eso con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y con una fuerte decisión a lograr su objetivo pero… ¿Por qué siento que al verla así mi corazón se destroza un poco? Será que ¿me enamore un poco de ella?_

-tendrás que esforzarte al máximo Rias ya que no pienso perder-

 _Antes de poder decir algo puedo ver como Raiser aprovecha la conversación para llegar a mi espalda y lanzar una cantidad considerable de llamas pero…_

 _Sin que nadie lo pueda notar yo desaparezco y aparezco detrás de Raiser quien aún piensa que me encuentro en ese mar de llamas_

-¿es todo lo que tienes? Insecto-

 _Como si fuera una clase de robot el voltea hacia su espalda donde se lleva la sorpresa que me encuentra en ese lugar donde mi puño se entierra es estomago doblando al pobre por completo_

 _Después de eso simplemente lo lanzo hacia la izquierda donde su [Reina] lo atrapa… ¿creen que eso termino ahí? Pues no ya que veo como sus dos [Torres] llamadas….ammm ¡Como se llamen de todos modos se me olvidara de nuevo!_

 _Ellas corren hacia a mi desde el lado derecho e Izquierdo una vez que tiene la oportunidad de ataca…Bum… lo hacen donde una me quiere dar una patada en la cabeza y la otra en el estómago pero…_

 _-_ ¿en verdad es todo lo que tienen?

 _Jajajajajajajaja con mi brazo izquierdo bloque la patada que iba a la cara mientras que con mi mano derecha bloque la que iba al estómago y puedo ver como ambas [Torres] se encuentran sorprendidas y asustadas_

-tengo que acabar eso rápido-

 _Me susurre a mí mismo para luego lanzar lejos a las [Torres] Phenex y seguir con las Loris de las sierras que se llamaban…. ¡mierda estoy seguro que me acuerdo de sus nombre!...mmmm Na como sea_

 _Ella tratan valiente y estúpidamente atacarme directamente con esos esos objetos pero…_

-¿Cómo es posible?

 _Una de ellas grita sorprendida y aterrada ¿Por qué? bueno con el uso de mis manos desnudas pare sus mortales cierras haciéndolas que se destruyeran un poco y que posteriormente dejaran de funcionar mientras les salía humo negro_

-Adiós-

 _Tomando la cabeza de ambas haciendo que posteriormente se estrellen entre si lanzo al suelo sus pequeños cuerpos para luego crear una pequeña esfera de color amarillo en mi palma de la mano y lanzárselas directamente_

 _BUM_

 _Jajajajajajajajajaja adoro mis poderes que puede crear explosiones a niveles nucleares aunque no se preocupen el poder que les lance solo las dejara noqueadas y en peor de los casos solo tendrán uno que otro hueso roto_

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Yo alcance a reaccionar a duras penas y eso fue porque siente un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, si alcance a esquivar y puedo ver a un hombre rubio con una espada en su mano…. ¡¿Cómo la consiguió Kiba?! ¡¿Cómo consiguió la espada demoniaca imperial Gram?!_

-eso fue buena decisión atacar mientras derroto a otras personas… pero Kiba ¿Cómo conseguiste a Gram?-

 _Si pregunto totalmente curioso ya que al último que me enfrente con esa espada pertenecía a la [Fracción de los Héroes] y se llamaba…mmmm… ¡creo que algo me pasa ya que no puedo recordar los malditos nombre!_

-lo siento Issei-kun pero eso te lo diere cuando regreses al equipo-

 _Supongo que es justo pero tengo algo de prisa así que me permitiré derrotar a casi todos los Phenex del campo de batalla….jajajaj que suerte que esta casi todos con su líder_

-¡desaparezcan !

 _Jajajajajajajaja me encuentro sobre ellos y me miran totalmente en shock haciéndolo blancos perfectos para mí y mis ráfagas de poder_

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA _-_

 _Mierda me olvide que eran en su totalidad chicas….mmm que importa ahora mismo me puedo concentrar en grupo Gremory mas Ravel quien logro salir a tiempo de mi bombardeo_

 _Espero ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Akeno?!_

-hola Issei-kun-

 _¡Qué mierda! ¿A qué hora llego a mi espalda?... no puede ser ¡sus alas son en su totalidad de [Ángel Caído]! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡¿Qué demonios paso estos 5 años que no los vi?!_

-GGGGRAAAAAAAAAAA-

 _¡Incluso su poder es superior! Jajajajajajajaja ¿no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron a entrenar duramente? ¡Esto será más interesante de lo que pensé!_

-jajajajajajajajaja esto aún no es suficiente como para que me obliguen a usar mi [Boosted Gear] o mi forma del [Súper Sayajin]-

-¿Entonces qué tal esto?-

 _¡Mierda! Xenovia intenta matarme con su espada pero…yo trato de bloquearla con mi mano consiguiendo perfectamente…. ¿porque siento dolor?_

[Compañero ten cuidado de esa espada ya que puedo sentir como el aura de [Excalibur] esta funcionada con la de [Durandal]… y eso te causara problemas por tu parte de [Demonio] recomiendo derrotarla primero a ella que al portador de [Gram]

 _Ddraig ¿Estás diciéndome que fusionaron [Excalibur] con [Durandal] y le dieron el arma a una cabeza hueca? ¡Que acaso los [Serafines] están locos de remate!_

-veo que te dolió Issei-

 _Me dijo eso Xenovia con una sonrisa confiada mientras comienza a correr hacia mí con la intención de golpearme… ¡TKS! Que mujer tan confiable y predecible_

-Xenovia eres patéticamente predecible-

 _Muy tarde para ella, cuando finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para darme su golpe yo simplemente esquive y hundí mi puño en su estómago haciéndola perder todo el aire_

-tienes que mejorar tus tácticas y defensa ya que lanzarte a tu enemigo solo porque si te costara la vida-

 _¡Vaya parece que lo que le dije le dolió! Ahora ella misma se encuentra mirando el suelo mientras que aduras penas sostiene su espada_

-¡entonces que tal lo hago yo!-

Esta _sensación, este poder de golpe…. Koneko-chan no mejoro mucho que digamos y puedo ver como ella traro de darme un buen golpe en el estómago pero falta algo_

-nada mal pero aun te falta mucho por recorrer-

 _Ella trata de darme una patada en el rostro pero yo logro sujetar su pierna fácilmente dejándola sorprendida…. También la aviento como si fuera trapo sucio hacia atrás_

 _¿Otra vez Kiba?_

-kiba tu velocidad es buena y tus tácticas también en lo único que fallas es que al momento de atacar piensas demasiado tu golpes y descuidas notablemente tu defensa-

 _Mmmm ¿atacar por la espalda? ¡El [Poder De La Destrucción] y el [Fuego De Phenex]! Bonita combinación pero….Jajajajaja estoy sorprendido de todos en el club las dos princesa [Demoniacas] se uniera para atacarme_

-Rias, Ravel su poder es incomparable pero ¿es todo lo que tienen? ¿Aun fusionando sus poderes?-

-Issei-sama por favor no prolongue más esto, regrese con nosotros-

 _Y perdeme la oportunidad de pelear en contra de dos [Súper Demonios] ¡ni locos Ravel!_

-es verdad Ise por favor terminemos esta locura y regresemos como antes aun si tienes una familia… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado-

 _Lo siento Rias pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y no sabría decirte si Irina me dejaría tener un Harem_

-¡HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 _Grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que un aura blanca me rodeara…jajaja si pensaron que me transformaría en [Súper Sayajin] se equivocaron eso lo hare cuando me enfrente a los [Serafines] [Maos] y el [Dios] pero bueno solo les muestro una pequeña cantidad de mi poder a ellos_

-vamos, quiero ver cuánto poder lograron obtener durante estos 5 años-

 _Si lo se los digo de forma retadora mientras que una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi rostro y puedo ver como ellos hacen otra sonrisa pero con más confianza de sí mismos_

-¡entonces te mostraremos de lo que somos capases Issei/san/Sempai/Kun/Sama!-

 _¡Vaya que sincronizados! Hasta me dieron miedo_

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	5. Sekiryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou

**¡Perdón! me equivoque de archivo al momento de subirlo a FanFiction... todo esto por las prisas... pero ahora si este si es capitulo nuevo**

 **Review:**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: te dire que Issei aun no alcanza la estapa de Súper Sayajin Dios y a deceri verdad la SSJ4 no me gusta mucho**

 **4: tranquilo no pienso alargar ninguna pelea mas de lo necesario y no hay problema en pedir algunas cosas al autor, bueno desde mi punto de vista, pero siempre que escribo algún capitulo suelo escuchar muchas canciones para inspirarme es por eso que durante las pelos nunca pongo "escuchar tal canción o OTS" porque ni yo mismo se cual escoger ya que para mi punto de vista hay muchas que quedarían con la escena…. Es por eso que les pido que si quieren leerlo mientras escuchan algún OTS lo escojan ustedes al gusto**

 **Broly999: Te seré sincero aún no se si vaya a escoger a ellos para este fic pero de ser así creo que si ellos estarían en mayor nivel que los Dioses Dragones**

 **Tryndemer95: ok, ok, ok aunque eso me lo estaba aguantando para más adelante pero ya hay un poco en el capítulo… y si creo que si tengo una mente mu loquilla XD**

 **Miguelzero24: cuál de los dos trajes de Trunks ¿es de DBZ o el DBS?**

 **ZeruXT: ¡claro que no!**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: la idea origina era que no pero pensando en algunas otras cosas creo que tal vez si la incluya pero será mas adelante**

* * *

Sekiryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou

 _ ***¡Esto ha sido sorprendente, el equipo más fuerte entre los jóvenes [Demonios] ha sido derrotado tan fácilmente y después de ellos cayeron los equipos Sitri y Agares ¡… 3 de los 4 novatos fueron derrotados por el poder abrumador de sus dos oponentes!***_

 _Así es Issei y yo hemos derrotado a los 4 [Demonios] y sus sequitos ¿Cómo lo hicimos? Fácil, Issei derroto a los Gremory y Phenex solo usando pequeñas ráfagas de poder, yo derrote a Sitri y Agares de la misma forma, ahora solo hay que concentrarnos en los [Maos], [Cadres], [Serafines] y el [Dios] Odín_

-Irina, lo más seguro es que ahora vengan Vali y su equipo así que quiero que destruyas a su equipo mientras que yo peleo en contra de el-

 _Issei me dio la orden que tengo que seguir, ¡hare mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar que el pele con su rival natural por si solos!_

 _Ambos vemos como un círculo de transporte de color morado aparece en frente de nosotros ¿Qué? ¡Esto es un sorpresa!…Vali llego totalmente solo y con su [Balance Breaker] puesto_

-este maldito destruyo mi estrategia-

 _Mi hermoso [Sayajin] dijo eso mientras que una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro… así que Vali pensó lo mismo que Issei, enfrentarse uno a uno desde el principio sin nada o nadie que los detenga_

 _¡Veremos la verdadera pelea entre los [Dragones Celestiales]!_

-Irina retrocede, esto solo entre él y yo-

 _Issei comienza a ser rodeado por un fuerte resplandor rojo para segundos después estar en su armadura del [Balance Breaker] ¡ira casi con todo en contra de Vali!_

-Vali ¿A muerte o por noqueo?-

 _El pregunta totalmente seguro haciendo que Vali sonría saciamente… ¡creo que si será mejor que me largue de aquí!_

-desgraciadamente a noqueo… ¡preparate Hyoudo Issei, me toca venganza por lo del ultimo combate!-

 _¿Piensa que le podrá ganar a Issei, quien aún no usa todo su poder? ¡Pobre incauto!_

 _-_ ¡Vamos Vali Lucifer!-

-¡muy bien Hyoudo Issei!-

 _Ambos aumentan su velocidad y podemos ver como un pilar blanco y otro rojo choca entre sí para después elevarse por el cielo del campo de batalla_

 _Al contrario de todos los presentes, yo puedo ver como Issei le da un puñetazo en la cara a Vali mientras que este le un puñetazo en el estómago a Issei ¿esto es una batalla de [Dragones]?_

[Boost]

[Divide]

 _¡Oh! No esperan ni un segundo para usar el poder de sus [Sacred Gears]_

* * *

El castaño y el peli plateado adornaban volaban por todo el campo de batalla mientras que se goleaban con sus propios puños haciendo de lado sus defensas, de la nada ellos decidieron parar quedando frente a frente

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto Issei

-no me subestimes-dijo Vali

El castaño solo atino a hacer una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cargar directamente contra el peli plateado el cual solo opto por colocarse en una posición defensiva y esperar el golpe de su enemigo natural

-¡mierda!-grito Vali

¿Por qué grito? Bueno el peliblanco esperaba el puño del castaño pero este a unos centímetros de acertar el golpe desapareció de la vista de Vali

-¿dond….?-

Antes de que Vali pudiera decir algo el peli plateado fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por la rodilla del castaño el cual se encontraba detrás del joven de armadura blanca

Cinco, fue el total de rodillazos que el castaño le dio al peli plateado para después desaparecer haciendo que Vali comenzara a buscarlo con gran velocidad

-¡eres muy lento Vali!-

Issei había aparecido en frente de Vali y le propicio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que el peli plateado escupiera algo de sangre

-¡solo estoy empezando!-Grito Vali furioso

Creando una gran ráfaga de poder [Demoniaco] Vali sin dudarlo la lanzo hacia el castaño quien solo miraba el ataque con una sonrisa para después crear una esfera de color rojo en su mano derecha

-¡demasiado fácil!-grito Issei

Issei creo otra ráfaga de [Ki} y poder [Draconiano] y la lanzo en contra del poder [Demoniaco] de Vali haciendo que al momento de colisión de ambos poderes hubiera una gran explosión

-No te distraigas-

-¿Cuándo?-

Haciendo unos de su gran velocidad, el peli plateado apareció en frente de Issei y conecto su puño izquierdo con la mandíbula del castaño para posteriormente darle un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que Issei se doblara

-¡toma esto!-

Vali hizo una patada de hacha exterior haciendo que el castaño se estrellara en contra del suelo, posteriormente el peli plateado creo unas esferas de color blanco y se las lanzo a Issei quien aún se encontraba en el suelo

-muy buen golpe Vali-dijo Issei

Issei se encontraba detrás y a unos cuantos metros de Vali, el peli plateado solo volteo a ver a al castaño con una sonrisa sádica y pudo ver como si rival se limpiaba algo de sangre de su boca

-la mismo para ti, tus golpes son más fuertes que antes-dijo Vali

-¿listo para ir con todo?-pregunto Issei

-claro-

" _ **YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ. SOY EL HAKURYUUKOU QUE TOMARÁ LA LEY A LA OSCURIDAD."**_

" _ **YO CAMINARÉ POR LA SENDA DE LA DOMINACIÓN CON LA DESTRUCCIÓN INFINITA Y PERFORANDO A TRAVÉS DEL SUEÑO IMAGINARIO. YO SERÉ EL EMPERADOR DEL DRAGÓN MÁS PURO"**_

 _ **[[[[¡JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE!]]]]**_

El peli plateado ahora se encontraba cubierto con una armadura de color blanco que destalla en plateado y emitía una cantidad de aura sorprendente

-¿Qué?-

[¡Compañero! Ten cuidado él y Albión han logrado sobrepasar la [Juggenaut Drive] ordinara, esta nueva forma del blanco es aún más poderosa que antes] Dijo Ddraig

 _(Puedo sentirlo Ddraig, el poder que desborda de la armadura es ¡sorprendente!... yo no eh logrado superar la [Joggenaut Drive] pero tengo algo mejor y poderos)_

 _[¿Piensas usarlo en su contra? Sé que controlamos el poder combinado de la [Fase 3] y la [Boosted Gear]…pero aún no hemos entrenado con eso]_

 _(¡Tranquilo funcionara! Además no pienso en aumentarlo ya que eso me perjudicaría en los siguientes combates)_

-lo acepto, Vali y Albión nos han sorprendido con su poder actual que es sumamente abrumador pero…-dijo Issei

Vali y Albión…no todos los presentes comenzaron a sentir como el poder de Issei comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente, también vieron como las gemas verdes comenzaban a cambiar a color rojo

-es hora que Ddraig y yo nos pongamos algo serios Ddraig-dijo Issei

" _ **¡Kaio-Ken!"**_

Una enorme ahora de color rojo que era acompañada por un que otro rayo de ese mismo color, se hizo presente alrededor del actual [Sekiryuutei]

 _(Ddraig lo aumentaremos cuatro veces)_

[Entendido]

-¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El poder del castaño seguía aumentando y haciendo que los pocos escombros tirado en el suelo comenzaran a levantarse

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

La majestuosa voz de Ddraig entro por los oídos de todos los presentes que se encontraban en shock, excepto Irina, Vali estaba sonriendo al igual que el castaño

Sin decir nada más ambos [Dragones] volvieron a cargar hacia ellos dejando en más shock a todos al ver la exagerada velocidad que ahora poseían

-¡Vali Lucifer!-

-¡Hyoudo Issei!-

El grito de ambos [Dragones] termino en un choque de puños, Issei choco su puño derecho con el puño izquierdo de Vali haciendo que la mayoría del campo de batalla se fuera a dar un bonito paseo

Después del desencadenado golpe de los [Dragones] estos desaparecieron haciendo que el público, excepto Irina, solo pudiera ver destellos de luz y golpes que se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla

Puñetazos

Cabezazos

Rodillazos

Patadas

Codazos

Eran los que ambos [Dragones] se daban entre si

Cuando menos se lo esperaron ambos [Dragones] aparecieron delante de la sala donde los miembros de las [Fracciones] se encontraban y lo que estos hicieron los dejos en shock

Ambos [Dragones], Vali tenía su puño derecho en la mejilla del castaño mientras que el propio Issei tenía su puño izquierdo en la mejilla del peli plateado y de los labios de ambos comenzaba a salir algo de sangre

-¡TKS!-

Vali e Issei se separaron del golpe y retrocedieron un poco para quedarse viéndose entre sí por unos segundos, en el rostro de ambos había una gran sonrisa, ahora si todos podían ver como el peli plateado sangraba del labio, de la nariz y de la frente mientras que el castaño sangraba del labio y del ojo derecho

-esto es demasiado divertido-dijo Vali

-ni que lo digas eres el único que ha logrado que use el Kaio-Ken en mucho tiempo-dijo Issei

-es una lastimas…-dijo Vali ganando altura

-jajaja si es una lastimas-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-¡que te derrotare!-Gritaron ambos

-¡ahora veras una de técnicas que Odín me acaba de enseñar!-grito Vali

Vali acerco sus manos a la altura de su pecho y en dirección a Issei, las manos de Vali quedaban tal que su mano derecha quedaba al reverso de la izquierda y comenzaba a cargar su poder [Demoniaco]

* * *

 _¡No puede ser el piensa usar…!_

 _¡Pero se supone que solo las personas con control del [Ki] pueden usarlos!_

 _A no ser que… ¿el remplazo el [Ki] por el poder [Demoniaco]?_

 _¡Esto es una locura!_

 _Pero si Vali sabe esa táctica, las sospechas de mi Issei eran correctas y Odín debe de saber algo de la raza [Sayajin]_

* * *

 _Esa técnica… ¿dijo que se la enseño Odín, pero como?... se que este maldito de Vali solo esta utilizando el poder de la imaginación, el poder [Demoniaco]… ¿funcionara de esa manera? ¿En verdad Odín sabrá lo que soy y lo que soy capaza de hacer?_ Pensaba Issei

El castaño miraba atentamente a peli plateado, y ver lo que planeaba solo hacía que hiciera una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos a la altura de su estómago y hacia atrás de el

[Kame]

En ambos [Dragones] comenzaron a cargar sus poderes, el de Vali era de color azul mientras que el Issei era de color rojo

[Hame]

[Cañón]

 _¡Veamos que tan fuerte es tu versión Vali Lucifer!-Pensaba Issei_

[Ha]

[Galick]

Ambos [Dragones] lanzaron sus ataques que al momento de colisionar entre ellos comenzaron a romper el piso del campo así como también comenzaron a destruir las estructuras cercanas a ellos pero había otra cosa

Los espectadores, todos ellos podían jurar que detrás de Issei y Vali se encontraba sus respectivos [Dragones] con el hocico abierto como si estuvieran lanzando un rugido o un ataque

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió y todos pudieron ver como el ataque del Cataño había impactado en la barrera del techo del campo de batalla, agrietándola en el proceso y haciendo que no hubiera señales del peli plateado

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

 _¿Cuándo llego a mi espalda?- pensó el castaño_

Si aun en contra todo pronóstico, Vali Lucifer se encontraba detrás de Hyoudo Issei y su mano se encontraba en el hombro del castaño dividiendo su poder rápidamente

-no crei que fueras a salir con vida después de eso-dijo el castaño

-no puedo darme el lujo de perder contra mi rival natural-respondió el peli plateado

Vali le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Issei, después un codazo en la nuca haciendo que el castaño se aturdiera un poco y posterior mente escupiera algo de sangre

Issei respondió rompiendo la defensa de Vali y propiciándole una serie de puñetazos en el estomago provocando que el peli plateado comenzara a escupir sangre

-¡Ddraig!-grito Issei

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡sea cabo Vali!-

[Dragón Shoot]

La gran ráfaga de poder salió disparada del guantelete del castaño con dirección a su rival pero…

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

-aun no-dijo Vali

-claro que si-

Vali estaba sorprendido, su rival Hyoudo Issei se encontraba detrás de el con una cara de pocos amigos además de que pudo ver como Issei hacia une especie de martillo con sus manos y como es golpe iba directo a la nuca

¡Pum!

Todos se congelaron al ver como el peli plateado caía al suelo mientras que su armadura se desintegraba y al ver como Issei lo había atacado por la espalda sin ningún remordimiento y una cara de pocos amigos

-fue un poco divertido pero al final solo eres un insecto que no puede superarme-dijo Issei fríamente

El castaño se puso al lado del cuerpo de Vali luego miro hacia donde se encontraba Odín, quien según los rumores había adoptado al peli plateado, y todos vieron como Issei pateaba al noqueado Vali hacia el, haciendo una sonrisa y indicando con su dedo que fuera

Sabía que Odín no se tomaría eso bien y acertó

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	6. Ángeles y Caídos

**¡Yo! ¿Cómo han estado?... bueno sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que actualice alguno de mis FIc pero en mis planes vacacionales no incluía que mi laptop fuera destrozada por un cerebro de supositorio y que después de una venganza donde perdió más del 80% de su habitación, yo tuviera que trabajar para completar una nueva, pero bueno ahora tengo una nueva pero tendré que reescribir de vuelta todos los capítulos que anteriormente había preparado así les pido un poco de paciencia ya que me encuentro trabajando en ellos**

 **¡Pero bueno los dejo que el capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lux-Kun: por ahora no lo será**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: en lo personal me gusta más el azul pero igual pueda pesar en algo para que sea el rojo**

 **Broly999: estaba pensando que a lo mejor si los meto a ellos**

 **Miguelzero24: tal vez más adelante lo vista así**

 **Tryndamer95: pero que este también sea de tu agrado**

 **Atem95: perdón me equivoque de archivo al subirlo pero ya lo eh cambiado y espero que la hayas disfrutado**

Serafines y Caídos

 _Con esto, todo el mundo sabe ahora cuál de los [Dragones Celestiales] es el más fuerte y estoy seguro que los lideres captaron el mensaje… "nunca me contendré y are todo lo posible para mi victoria"_

 _Ahora se muy bien que vendrá lo verdaderamente divertido, lo que estado esperando pero ¿Quién será? [Ángeles, Demonios, Caídos o el Dios], quien de ellos será el primero en caer de rodillas rindiéndose o pidiendo clemencia_

 _Aunque si mis si posiciones son correctas, Odín será el más difícil a que me acaba de confirmar con Vali que él debe de saber algo de los [Sayajin] pero no me importa ya que derrotare a todos con tal de lograr mi objetivo de ser más fuerte que el legendario [Sayajin] Goku_

 _ ***finalmente lo que muchos esperaban, la tan esperada batalla entre los líderes y el matrimonio Hyoudo***_

 _Logre escuchar al comentarista de la batalla… ¿tanto deseaban esto? Sé que todas las [Fracciones] sobrenaturales están viendo la pelea y no dudo que mis primos y tíos también la vean ya que ha pasado mucho desde que un [Sayajin] reto a un combate a un [Dios]_

 _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿esos cabrones me estarán apoyando o apostaron que perdería?... aunque bueno entre mis primos y algunos tíos yo soy el más fuerte sin la necesidad de usar mi [Sacred Gear] en algún combate contra ellos_

 _Pero bueno espero que…_

-¿mi amor estas bien?- _pregunto mi abordable esposa_

-claro que sí, hace falta más para derribarme y lo sabes ¿verdad?- _le respondí_

 _Puedo sentir como ella me abraza sin importarle que todo el mundo sobrenatural nos ve, aun sabiendo eso, ella solo se preocupa por mí_

-amor no importa si llegamos a perder, solo no mueras ¿vale?-

-no moriré y are todo lo que me sea posible para ganar-

 _Ella me abraza un poco más fuerte mientras que yo coloco mi brazo izquierdo en su cintura y con mi mano derecha acaricio suavemente su cabeza… no moriré ¡por mis huevos que no lo hare!_

-vamos Iri, alguien espera que le des una paliza-

 _Dejamos el abrazo y pudimos ver como cuatro personas salen de un círculo mágico dorado, todos ellos tenían 12 alas de color dorado, una aureola en su cabeza, y rostros angelicales pero… ¿Por qué todos son rubios?... por cierto son tres hombres y una mujer endemoniadamente hermosa que tiene un par de tetas… ¡enormes!_

-Issei-kun-

 _¡Mierda! Cuando ella dice así mi nombre solo significa que estoy en problemas o me golpeara_

 _¡PUM!_

 _Are… lo último que recuerdo es que mi rostro se estrelló contra la roca a mis pies… mmmmm sin duda los golpes de Irina han mejorado con los años… ¿Por qué los [Sayajines] tenemos la costumbre de casarnos con mujeres de carácter fuerte? No lo sé pero eso, aunque eso es lo que me gusta de ella_

-¿Dónde estabas viendo?- _me pregunto peligrosamente_

-¡Cha-La-Head-Cha!-

 _Jajajaja ¿estoy delirando? Ya que respondí todo adolorido por el golpe…mmmm ahora que lo pienso pobres [Ángeles] lo que van a sufrir a la hora de pelear con ella_

 _-_ Buena suerte Irina-

 _Si, si se lo preguntan yo aún estoy tirado en el suelo a los pies de mi mujer con un intenso dolor de rostro y nuca ¿Por qué tenía que ver las tetas de la [serafín]?_

(Enfermería, unos minutos antes)

 _¿Cómo es posible que mi adorable y lindo [Peón] se encuentre abrazando a Irina-san en frente de todos? ¡Esos abrazos solo me pertenecen a mí su prometida Rias Gremory!_

-Issei-kun-

 _Ahora que lo pienso todo mi sequito y todos los que hemos sido derrotados nos encontramos en una sola habitación con vendas en nuestros cuerpos y muy adoloridos… sobre todo Vali Lucifer_

-así que ahora Hyoudo se enfrentara a los [Serafines]-

 _Las palabras de Saji-kun hicieron que todos volteáramos a la gran pantalla para ver como los [Serafines] salían de un círculo dorado, ellos eran tres hombres rubios y una mujer rubia con buena delantera… ¿Por qué me siento derrotada al ver como MI Issei ve su pecho?_

 _*¡PUM!*_

 _-¡cómo fue posible que tiraran a Hyoudo Issei con un solo golpe!-grito Vali furioso_

 _*¿Dónde estabas viendo?*_

 _*¡Cha-La-Head-Cha!*_

 _Mi pobre Issei fue estrellado en una roca y respondió la pregunta de Irina-san con palabras extrañas… ahora que lo recuerdo el quería formar un harem y por lo que vi, tal vez aun tenga una oportunidad_

-Rias ¿pasa algo?- _pregunto mi amiga de la infancia_

-¡solo quiero de vuelta a MI ISE!- _grite_

(Campo de batalla)

-Irina, estoy segura que no quieres pelear con nosotros- _dijo la [Serafín] con gran delantera_

-Estoy muy segura Gabriel- _respondió mi esposa retadoramente_

-solo recuerda que una vez que te derrotemos tendrás que volver a nuestro servicio- _le recordó Michael_

-contra las [Tres Fracciones] seguramente no perderemos-

 _Eso es verdad pero estoy seguro que Odín será un dolor de culo a la hora de la batalla, pero eso hace que mi hervía la sangre de la emoción ya que peleare sin contenerme_

-como quieras Irina-

 _Los [Serafines] despliegan sus alas doradas mientras que envuelven sus cuerpos en poder [Sacro]… vaya sin duda alguna el poder de esos cuatro es aterrador ya que no se contendrán por nada del mundo_

 _Pero yo noto que ellos no hacen nada… mi linda y sexy esposa solo sonríe con malicia al sentir su poder máximo ya que comparado con el mío eso no es nada_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

 _Irina comienza a ser rodeada por una aura dorada de poder [Sacro] mientras que si [Ki] aumenta exageradamente y deja en ridículo a los [Serafines] más poderosos del cielo_

 _¡Les doy cinco minutos coma máximo a los [Serafines]!_

 _[¡A que a los tres minutos tú esposa y acabo con ellos!]_

 _¡Ddraig!... creo que tienes razón_

Irina veía a los [Serafines] con una sonrisa retadora mientras que estos se encontraban en shock por el gran poder que la castaña poseía ahora haciéndose la misma pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué le paso y que clase de entrenamiento hizo?

-¡No me contendré!-grito Irina

¡PUM!

Quien dio el primero golpe fue Irina quien usando su velocidad hundió su puño derecho en el estómago de Gabriel haciendo que esta se doblara y escupiera un poco de saliva

(¡Qué pasa con esta velocidad!) pensó Gabriel

¡PUM!

Ahora Michael tenía una bota en la cara y gracias a la potencia de la patada, el salió disparado hacia atrás mientras una procesaba lo que había pasado

¡BUUMMM!

Irina había creado una gran ráfaga de [Ki] la cual había impactado directamente en la espalda del [Serafín] Uriel y provocando que este fuera estrellado en contra del suelo mientras algo de sangre se asomaba por sus labios

-¡maldita mocosa!-grito Rafael

Rafael aprovecho que Irina estaba ocupada y se colocó detrás de ella, antes de que la castaña reaccionara sobre el enemigo a su espalda, este le dio un buen rodillazo en la cabeza desorientándola un poco

Rafael no haba desaprovechado los segundos que gano rápidamente para en frente de Irina y la golpeo con una patada giratoria haciéndola retroceder hacia atrás pero lo que no esperaba era que Gabriel estuviera listo para recibirla

Gabriel había cubierto sus puños con puro poder [Sacro] y una vez que Irina llego, esta comenzó a darle un castigo con un combo de golpes tanto en el estómago como en la cabeza, después de eso solo basto un fuerte golpe en la cara para hacer que la castaña saliera volando hacia atrás

-¡no me dolió!-

Irina había declarado después de haberse recuperado de aquellos golpes propiciados por la mujer más fuerte del [Cielo] y haciendo que los otros [Serafines] quedaran asombrados por la nueva resistencia de la castaña

¡Bang!

Un lluvia de miles de Lazas de [Luz] callo sobre Irina haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y tratara de esquivarlas pero era relativamente difícil debido a la cantidad y la gran intensidad de estas

¡BUM!

La explosión hizo que el cuerpo de Irina fuera arrastrada por el suelo con unas buenas heridas en los brazos y el rostro además de que su armadura se rompió de la parte del abdomen

Issei quien miraba el combate miro al cielo del estadio donde se encontraban 7 personas con 10 alas negras, todas estas personas tenían más lanzas de [Luz] preparadas y apuntando al castaño

 _ ***¡Incluso trajeron a Kokabiel para el combate!***_

El comentarista había gritado haciendo que todos los espectadores se llenaran de emoción al ver a las personalidades más fuertes de [Gregory] reunidas en un solo lugar y llevando un solo propicito, además de la guerra

-¡Creí que ustedes vendrían después de nosotros!-

Los [Cuatro Serafines] se acercaron a los [Cadres] con una sonrisa y algunas heridas

-nos hartamos de esperar-dijo Kokabiel

Mientras que los [Ángeles] hablaban, Issei se acercaba a su esposa caída, una vez que llego a su lado el saco una pequeña bolsa de tela de sus bolsillos y de ella saco una pequeña semilla color verde

-toma mi amor-dijo Issei cariñosamente

Irina a duras penas tomo la semilla y se la comió, ella veía como Issei comenzaba a ajarse de ella mientras que su cara estaba llena de ira absoluta y toda esta ira iba dirigida hacia los [Caídos]

-encargate de las palomas y yo de los cuervos-dijo susurro Issei

Irina no solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo con las heridas lla cerradas

-ustedes-susurro Issei

El [Ki] de Issei comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente mientras que su pelo se alzaba en punta y crecía un poco, el iris de los ojos cambio a color verde y sus músculos aumentaron un poco

-¡NADIE TOCA A MÍ IRINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Issei con ira absoluta

El cabellos castaño ahora era rubio, su cuerpo era rodeado por una ahora totalmente dorada, haciendo uso de su gran velocidad él se elevó a una mayor altura que los [Ángeles] y en su mano creo una esfera de [Ki] color amarilla

-¡MUERAN!-

Con una rápida agitación de su mano derecha, Issei había lanzado una gran cantidad de esferas de [Ki] a sus objetivos quienes aún estaban en shock debido al arrebato de ira que tuvo el castaño

¡BUUUMMM!

Los [Ángeles] no tuvieron oportunidad contra el ataque de Issei y fueron cruelmente enterrados en el suelo y el "castigo" no acabo ahí ya que Issei rápidamente tomo a Azazel del cabello y le enterró su puño en su estomago

-¡pagaras!-

Peneume había aparecido a la izquierda de Issei, ella tenía una gran lanza de [Luz] lista para perforar al rubio pero lo que nunca espero fue que la bota de Irina fuera cruelmente enterrada en su rostro haciendo caer de nuevo al suelo

-¡toma esto!-

Michael había aparecido den tras de Irina, su puños habían sido rodeados por una enorme cantidad de aura [Sacra] pero de la nada se dobló en forma de "" ya que el codo del [Sayajin] se había hundido en su estomago

Kokabel hizo lo imposible, él había logrado llegar a la espalda de Issei y sin perder tiempo había colocado sus brazos en su cuello para comenzar a estrangularlo

-solo porque tu cabello cabio de color no te creas la gran cosa insecto-dijo Kokabiel

¡Pum!

Irina también apareció detrás de Kokabiel solo que ella junto sus manos y las uso para darle un buen golpe en la nuca de [Caído] haciendo que este soltara al [Sayajin] quien rápidamente creo un esfera de [Ki] y la acerco a la cara de Kokabiel

¡BUM!

Kokabie fue mandado a volar para posteriormente estrellarse contra el suelo

Ambos Hyoudo hicieron una patada tornado, uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha, esta patada callo en los rostros Baraqiel y Uriel haciendo que estos escupieran sangre y que los dos Hyoudo quedaran espalda con espalda

-¿Por qué al planear algo siempre lo terminamos haciendo al revés?-presunto en un susurro Irina

-quien sabe-susurro Issei

Ambos Hyoudo comenzaban a ser rodeados por los 11 [Ángeles] quienes se preparaban creando grandes lanzas de [Luz] y algunos creando grandes círculos mágicos de color dorado

-supongo que la diversión apenas comienza-dijo Issei

Issei inmediatamente comenzó a ser rodeado por su aura dorada mientras que el aura de Irina cambio de color blanco a color rojo intenso

" _ **¡Kaio-Ken!"**_

 _ **-**_ que vean lo fuertes que somos-susurro Issei con una gran sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro

-Fin Del Capitulo-


	7. El Súper Demonio Sirzechs

**Review:**

 **Danxd1507: espero que les agrade**

 **Lux-kun: ¿Qué tal si eso lo hablamos por Pm?**

 **Atem92: sigo indeciso en si poner harem o no, claro que si lo pongo solo serán pocas chicas o tal vez solo lo deje con Irina**

 **Broly999: el siguiente capítulo comenzara, si aparecerán ambos Dragones y bills tal vez solo aparezca para hacer desmadre**

 **The reader RIC: gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi Fic y espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy**

 **Miguelzero24: lo se pro creme que la universidad casi no deja tiempo**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: se contuvo**

 **Dragon suku: si hará la Genkidama la ya que será una de sus técnicas**

* * *

El combate entre los Hyoudo y la unión de Gregory/Cielo había llevado a que los dos primeros tomaran un poco más enserio el combate ya que los Ángeles lograron que Irina sacara su máximo poder que era el "¡Kaio-Ken!" mientras que Issei solo entro en su Fase base del Súper Sayajin

Los Hyoudo les demostraron a los Ángeles de la manera más cruel que ellos son más poderosos que ellos ya que en este mismo momento los 10 Ángeles más poderosos de la Fracción Bíblica se encuentras noqueados en el piso

-todos tus amigos esta fuera de combate ¿estás seguro de no rendirte Azazel?-pregunto calmadamente Issei

Si gracias a la Sacred Gear artificial que el Gobernador de Gregory había creado, él es el único que queda de pie vistiendo una armadura color negro con dorado, frente a él se encuentra el Rubio Sayajin quien lo ve con una cara demasiado seria para el gusto del Caído

-sabes sigo teniendo milenios de mayor experiencia en los combates que tu Issei-respondió Issei

-eso también aplicaba para los otros y mira cómo se encuentra ahora-dijo Irina apuntando a los demás Ángeles

-¡Oh! Irina ellos no tiene un Sacred Gear como yo-

-Azazel te recuerdo que yo también tengo a uno y que durante todo el combate de lo eh utilizado-dijo Issei

Azazel prefirió quedarse callado mientras que adoptaba una pose de combate, por su lado Irina e Issei solo suspiraron aburridos al ver lo que hacía el Caído

-Irina yo me encargo de el-susurro Issei

-este buen amor-

Dado a que los tres se encontraban flotando en el aire mientras hablaban, Irina descendió y se sentó en unos escombros a unos metros de donde se encontraban los Ángeles para sí poder disfrutar del combate de su marido

-última advertencia Azazel-

Issei volvió a hacer que su aura dorada lo rodeara mientras miraba fijamente a Azazel y tomaba una posición de combate

-vamos mocoso –reto Azazel

Mal idea

Sin decir nada Issei desapareció y apareció detrás de Azazel quien alcanzo a darse cuenta pero antes de que pudiera atacar al rubio este volvió a desaparecer y aparecer ahora en frente de el

¡CRACK!

Todos lo escucharon, todos lo vieron, el puño desnudo del rubio había sido enterrado en el estómago del Gobernador haciendo que durante el proceso se rompiera la armadura de uno de los Reyes Dragón y que algunos huesos de Azazel se rompieran por el impacto

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Issei continúo su ataque al darle un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Azazel fuere mandado a estrellarse con la barrera que protegía a los espectadores

-comparado a mí poder solo era un sucio insecto que no merece que use mi máximo poder-

La crueldad de las palabras de Issei hizo que todos se sorprendiera sobre todo hizo que se preguntaran todos lo que lo conocían ¿Qué había pasado con él durante los 5 años que se escapó?

Todos vieron como el rubio se llevó su dedo índice y su dedo medio a la altura de los ojos para que estos comenzaran a ser rodeados por múltiples rayos dorados

" _ **Es hora de acabar con esto Azazel" pensó el Sayajin**_

-[Makankosappo]-

Una gran ráfaga de poder color dorado salió disparada desde los dedos de Issei dejando a todos atónitos

¡BUUMM!

El objetivo fue alcanzado por el ataque y formándose una gran cortina de humo en el lugar en el que se hallaba el Caído hizo que todos se preocuparan por su estado

¡PUM!

Un golpe seco llamo la atención de todos y al despejarse la cortina de humo, todos los líderes y espectadores pudieron ver como el Gobernado Azazel se encontraba con su ropa mayormente destruida pero totalmente fuera de combate

 _ ***¡Esto es sorprendente!***_ -grito el comentarista totalmente fascinado- _ *****_ _**con esto se confirma que Hyoudo Issei es el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia al poder derrotar a todos los Lideres de Gregory y del Cielo ¿sedera ante nuestros Maos o llegara a enfrentarse al poderos Odín?***_

* * *

 _Ahora doy gracia que yo Hyoudo Issei llegue a un acuerdo de un "intermedio" durante los combates ¿Por qué hice esto? Fácil, yo puedo seguir peleando contra los Maos y tal vez contra Odín pero Irina aun siendo poderosa no podría seguir combatiendo por mucho tiempo_

 _Es por eso que ahora en este "intermedio" de 20 minutos ella y yo nos escapamos para ver a nuestros pequeños y desgraciados hijos_

-¡Mami!-

 _Vaya que rápido mis dos hijos se apartaron de su abuelo paterno y llegaron hasta los brazos de Irina quien correspondió e abraso sin pensarlo_

-que rápido se olvida de su amado padre-

 _Dije fingiendo dolor y gracias a esto mis dos hijo llegaron a mis brazos rápidamente_

-¿ya terminaron Papi?- _me pregunto Goten_

-aun no pero lo haremos pronto y una vez que salgamos de aquí iremos por unos helados ¿Qué decaen?-

-¡oíste Mami, Papi nos llevara por unos helados!- _Kasuma le grito a Irina emocionado_

-claro que escuche cariño pero para que acabemos más rápido ustedes dos tiene que apoyarnos-

-¡Si Mami!- _respondieron en coro los hermanos_

 _Mis hijos se separaron de mí y fueron nuevamente con su madre quien se había sentado al lado de su padre para hablar… carajo a pesar de que han pasado 5 años sigo sin creerme que ella y yo tenemos dos hijos, aun puedo recordar como mi viejo siempre me molestaba con que algún día me casaría con ella_

 _Y quién diría que tendría razón_

* * *

Los 20 minutos de descanso había terminado y los Hyoudo ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla esperando a sus siguientes oponentes quienes muy probablemente serían los Maos

Issei quien ya no se encontraba en su forma Súper Sayajin, estaba comenzado a emparentarse ya que sus oponentes no aparecían pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un círculo mágico con el emblema de Lucifer apareció

-¿solo serás tú?-pregunto Issei

-con migo vasta para derrotarte de una buena vez por todas Issei-kun-

La voz de Sirzechs Lucifer fue escuchada por los Hyoudo y todos los espectadores quienes al verlo comenzaron a apoyarlo incondicionalmente

-¿Por qué no vinieron los demás?-pregunto Irina

-porque por lo que voy a hacer solo estorbarían-respondió Sirzechs

-Irina quiero que regreses con los niños-ordeno Issei

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la castaña

-porque seguramente los niños te necesitaran a su lado cuando yo empiece el combate contra Sirzechs-

Entendiendo la indirecta de que "voy a pelear usando más poder y tú me estorbas" Irina volvió salir por donde ella y su marido habían entrado minutos antes

Quedando solo, ambos hombres solo se miraban con miradas cargadas de seriedad

-¿mostraras tu verdadera forma o te tengo que obligar a usarla?-pregunto Issei

-así que lo sabes-dijo Sirzechs

-desde que me reencarnaron lo eh sabido así que… ¿será por las buenas o las malas?-

-quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible y viendo de lo que fuiste capaz de hacerles a los líderes de Gregory y el Cielo te diré que no me contendré-advirtió Sirzechs

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido por el poder que sentía y entonces, el campo de batalla comenzó a temblar... El campo de batalla debe haberse estremecido a causa de los poderes demoníacos de Sirzechs, esto hizo que el campo de batalla, se encuentra chillando, grietas violentas aparecen por todas partes, incluso en la barrera, las paredes y el suelo

El entorno de Sirzechs perece sin dejar polvo debido a la fuerte emisión de destrucción proveniente de él ¡De repente, un aura intensa de color carmesí proveniente de Sirzechs cubre toda la zona!

" _ **¿este es su verdadero poder? ¿El poder de un Súper Demonio?"**_

Dejó de temblar, luego, el estadio quedó en silencio, lo que apareció en el centro era el poder de la destrucción en forma de un ser humano, la nueva forma del poder de la destrucción; que todos observaron

" _ **esta es la verdadera forma de uno de los dos Súper Demonio que hay en el actual Inframundo, sin duda para todos los presentes este poder seria terrorífico pero yo o puedo superar fácilmente"**_

* * *

 _Yo Rias Gremory me encuentro en totalmente sorprendida, mi Oni-sama se acaba de transformar en una gran y terrorífica masa del Poder de la Destrucción_

 _A pesar de que hay una barrera de clase S, el poder de Oni-sama se puede sentir hasta la enfermería donde actualmente nos encontramos todos lo que han peleado contra Irina-san y mi Ise_

-podría ser que él es diez veces más fuerte que el Lucifer anterior- _dijo Azazel_

 _¿Diez veces? Eso es una exageración, yo nunca pensé que mi Oni-sama seria alguien tan poderoso y con solo pensar que se enfrentara a mi Issei de esa manera hace que mi preocupación aumente hasta niveles catastróficos_

-supongo que Sirzechs Lucifer es una de las personas en mi lista para derrotar- _dijo Vali_

 _¿Enserio el solo piensa en batallas?_

 _Aunque bueno dejando de lado a Vali, puedo ver como los líderes de Gregory y el Cielo se encuentran sorprendidos por el nivel de poder de mi Oni-sama, su antiguo enemigo_

 _¡Solo espero que Oni-sama no me a mi futuro prometido!_

* * *

-así que por eso me dijo que me fuera- _susurre_

 _Yo Hyoudo Irina me encuentro en uno de los palcos del estadio mientras abrazo a mis dos hijos quienes al sentir el poder terrorífico de_ _Sirzechs comenzaron a llorar por miedo a el_

 _Aunque Kasuma y Goten no saben que el poder de su padre es más terrorífico_

 _Dejando de lado eso ¿conque a esto se refería Ise cuando dijo que pelearía contra un Súper Demonio?_

 _Mmmmmmm_

 _Sin duda para él debe ser emocionante saber que peleara en contra de una persona que pueda planteale cara a la Fase 2 del Súper Sayajin… tengo curiosidad ¿Quién ganara de ellos dos?_

* * *

-sin duda este poder es de temer Sirzechs-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-"Te rindes"-

" _ **quien lo dirá hasta le cambio la voz"**_

[¿No estarás celoso de que a ti no te cambia?] Pregunto Ddraig burlonamente

" _ **Callate" reclamo Issei**_

-no me rendiré porque yo soy más fuerte que tu-hablo Issei

-"como decidas"-

Sin decir nada mas Sirzechs apareció delante de castaño, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y colocar sus brazos en forma de X para poder bloquear la patada del pelirrojo

" _ **¡Que poder!"**_

El Sayajin se encontraba sorprendido por el golpe que aduras penas logro bloquear

" _ **pero… ¿Por qué me arde tanto?"**_

Si la patada recubierta de Poder de la Destrucción daño al castaño ya que podía sentir como sus brazos ardían por la intensidad del poder

-"no te distraigas" -

Sirzechs se encontraba detrás de Issei, junto sus haciéndolo como un partillo para así golpear al en la nuca al castaño haciendo que este fuera estrellado contra el suelo

Pero su ataque no termino ahí ya que Sirzechs comenzó a lanzar múltiples esferas del Poder de la Destrucción hacia el castaño que lentamente estaba siendo enterrado en el suelo

-"con esto hemos terminados Issei-kun"-

Antes de que la afición pudiera celebrar la victoria de Sirzechs, todos vieron en cámara lenta como una ráfaga de poder dorado salía del lugar donde Issei había sido enterrado e hizo que Sirzechs fuera impactado fuertemente en la barrera

¡BBUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

La ráfaga de poder exploto haciendo graves daños en la barrera y provocando que Sirzechs fuera herido de los brazos ya que había logrado ponerlos en forma de X para cubrirse del ataque

-como se esperaba de un Demonio mutado por su propio poder, hasta el momento eres el rival más fuerte al que me enfrentado como un orgulloso Sayajin pero aun te falta para derrotarme-

Issei expulso su Ki haciendo que los escombros en los que fue enterrado salieran disparados hacia todos lados, pero eso no era todo ya que Sirzechs pudo sentir como su poder aumentaba a cada segundo

Todos pudieron ver como la armadura del castaño desapareció por el Poder de Sirzechs, todo su torso tenía heridas de la cuales salía sangre al igual que su boca

Sin duda el ataque lo había dañado levemente

Pero…

En las gritas que había en todo el campo comenzaron a salir rayos de color azul mientras que todos en el estadio comenzaban a temblar nuevamente solo que esta vez con mayor intensidad que cuando Sirzechs lo hizo

Fue Issei quien hacia esto

El castaño se en jorobo levemente mientras que apretaba sus puños y los colocaba a la altura de su corazón además de que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por rayos azules y sus ojos se volvía verdes

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El cabello de Issei se elevó en punta pero esta vez era un poco más largo que cuando se transformaba en Súper Sayajin normal, además el poder que el Sayajin estaba expulsando hizo que todos los escombros del lugar comenzaran a levitar a unos metros de suelo

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Tanto líderes como espectadores pudieron ver como la Barrera protectora comenzaba a desmoronarse por el poder del portador de Ddraig

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡CRACK!

Issei logro lo que quería, él se transformó en el Súper Sayajin Fase 2 al par de que la barrera que protegía a los espectadores era totalmente destruida haciendo que todos pudieran sentir el tremendo poder del Issei

Los escombros que se encontraban levitando volvieron a caer al suelo haciendo que todos los presentes salieran del profundo shock que tenían y haciendo que Odín se encargara de crear otra barrera

Sirzechs quien había visto a su "cuñado" aumentar tremendamente su poder sonrió como nunca ya que en su verdadera forma solo un Dios sería capaz de hacerle frente

Aunque eso era antes

-comenzamos con el verdadero combate Sirzechs-dijo Issei

Ambos oponentes sonrieron y…

¡Desaparecieron!

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Lo que único que la afición y las cámaras escuchaban eran los golpes de esos dos ya que por más que se esforzaran no podían seguir su tremenda velocidad, claro que era otra historia para los líderes y personas con suma experiencia en el combate

Apareciendo frente a una cámara mientras flotaban en el aire, todos vieron como Sirzechs se encontraba dándole puñetazos a Issei quien solo se cubría con sus brazos en forma de X

¡Volvieron a desaparecer!

Y aparecieron en frente del palco de los líderes y todos pudieron ver como el Sayajin enterraba su rodilla en el estómago de pelirrojo consiguiendo que este se doblara, no solo le dio ese golpe ya que una vez que Sirzechs se dobló, Issei le dio un fuerte codazo en la nuca

Y volvieron a desparecer

Para aparecer en el centro del campo donde todos pudieron ver como la ropa del Sirzechs estaba agujerada al igual que el pantalón de Issei, ambos se encontraban sangrando pero en sus rostros se hallaba una gran sonrisa

El Mao fue el primero en moverse ya que rápidamente y trato de darle unos puñetazos a Issei pero no se esperó que este tomara sus puños y le propiciara un fuerte cabezazo y como extra dos rodillazos obligándolo a retroceder

-¡esto no ha terminado!- grito Sirzechs

Ambos contrincantes se acercaron peligrosamente e invocaron su aura haciendo que se combinaran levemente mientras se miraban fijamente

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito de ambos fue escuchado por todos y después de eso ellos dos comenzaron a darse una serie de golpea a gran velocidad provocando que solo unos pocos pudieran verlos y los demás solo escuchar el impacto de los golpes

Gracias a que ambos contrincantes se movían mientras se golpeaban, sin querer se posicionaron en frente de palco de la familia Gremory quienes pudieron ver con lujo de detalle como Issei impacto su puño derecho en la mejilla de Sirzechs y como Sirzechs impacto su puño izquierdo en la mejilla de Issei

-¡Ríndete!-grito Issei

El Sayajin se recuperó rápido del golpe del Mao y comenzó a darle unos puñetazos en el estómago mientras invocaba su aura dorada

Sirzechs logro evitar los últimos golpes de Issei y cargando su puño con el Poder de la Destrucción trato de darle un golpe para tratar de noquearlo pero nunca se esperó que su cuñado lo esquivara al usar su velocidad para desaparecer y volver a aparecer para crear una esfera de energía en su estómago haciendo que el pelirrojo se estrellara en contra del contra un muro de escombros

Gracia a esto ambos quedaron a unos metros y una vez que Sirzechs se recuperó este solamente miraba a Issei fijamente

-"eres el primero que logra golpearme tanto en esta forma si morir"-dijo Sirzechs

-y tú eres el primero que puede seguirme el ritmo-dijo Issei

-"vamos Issei-kun, veamos que de los dos es el más fuerte"-declaro Sirzechs

-solo espero que no te rompas cuando pierdas-dijo Issei mientras adoptaba una pose de combate

-fin del capítulo-


	8. El Súper Sayajin 3

Reviews:

Dani66670: aquí la tienes amigo

The-Code-Zero: creeme que esas palabras las seguirá diciendo por un rato

Lux-kun: Gracias, en verdad hago mi mejor esfuerzo en cada capítulo que escribo

Nico48825: aprenderá que los Sayajin pueden jugar con su enemigo por buen rato

Superheros315: ¡Gracias!

Broly999: o ya que no me he decidió aun

Demon888: destruirá a todos sus enemigos ¡si señor!

Miguelzero24: espero que también esperes la batalla contra Odín

Aten92: bueno no tuve mucho tiempo para "puliría" pero la siguiente pelea haré lo mejor que pueda

Uchiha-Issei-DXD: muchas gracias por los deseos

Tryndemer95: jajaja espero que disfrutes este capítulo

* * *

Sin duda era dos monstruos

Sirzechs Lucifer y Hyoudo Issei se encontraban mirándose fijamente, ambos estaba totalmente llenos de heridas además de que mucha sangre recorría sus cuerpos pero ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

Claro que no cave mencionar que el campo de batalla estaba totalmente agujerado y agrietado mientras que la barrera protectora estaba siendo reforzada por varios dioses que voluntariamente ayudaron

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Regresando al combate, ambos, el Súper Demonio y el Súper Sayajin 2 reanudaron su combate a máxima velocidad pero esta vez para evitar daños considerables del Demonio, Issei golpeaba los puños de Sirzechs

-¡te tengo!-

El Sayajin logro esquivar el ultimo ataca y a gran velocidad el rápidamente tomo la pierna de Sirzechs para así poderlo estrellar contra el suelo con toda su fuerza

¡CRACK!

Sirzechs cruelmente enterrado en el suelo pero recuperándose rápido el logro quitarse y así hacer que Issei se estrellera levemente en el suelo cuanto trarto de darle una patada

-Ahora es mi turno-

Sirzechs llego a la espalda de su oponente y sin dudarlo un segundo el paso su brazo derecho por el cuello de Issei comenzándolo a asfixiar mientras aumentaba la presión con la ayuda de su otro brazo

-aun…no-

Issei comenzó a elevar nuevamente su Ki haciendo que Sirzechs lo soltara al momento en el que este logro tomar sus brazos y aplicarles presión

Lástima que no fue lo único que sintió

-¡toma esto!-

En un momento de descuido por parte de Sirzechs, Issei aprovecho para llegar hasta en frente de él y lanzarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia atrás

Además el Sayajin despareció

¡PUM!

El Sayajin y el Demonio se encontraban al extremo derecho del campo solo que el primero le había dado una pata al segundo haciendo que esta vez saliera disparado hacia el cielo

-aun no-

Issei anticipo la ruta de Sirzechs nuevamente y apareciendo en el cielo mientras comenzaba a lanzar múltiples esferas de Ki hacia el cuerpo del Demonio quien recibió el golpe directamente

Pero sin antes pudiera anticipar, Sirzechs había aparecido frente al él y como reflejo Issei bloque el rodillazo del pelirrojo con su propia rodilla haciendo que al contacto de ambas aparecieran rayos color rojo

-"lo acepto, eres el rival más fuerte que eh tenido"-

-quisiera decir lo mismo Sirzechs pero conozco a una persona que es capaz de derrotarme de un solo golpe, claro si su pereza no le gana-

Esta declaración dejo mudos a todos ya que nunca pensaron que en verdad existiera una persona que pudiera a derrotarlo de un solo golpe y mucho menos que él lo admitiera de una forma tan natural

-acabaremos con esto Súper Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer-dijo Issei

-"claro que si"-respondió Issei

Issei opto por volver al suelo mientras que Sirzechs decidió quedarse en el cielo mientras comenzaba a cargar mucho Poder de la Destrucción en sus manos, por su lado Issei comenzaba a llevarse las manos un poco más arriba de la cintura para así poder comenzar a cargar su Ki

-KA…ME…-

* * *

 _Sin duda alguna para mi Azazel, hoy ha sido el día en el que más me eh sorprendido y todo gracia a ese idiota quien no solo demostró que ahora podía barrer el suelo con los jóvenes Demonios más fuertes del Inframundo, sino que también puede barrer el suelo con todos los líderes del Cielo y Gregory, mientras que solo minutos después de haberlos derrotados el pude pelear al par con alguien que va más allá de la categoría de Mao_

 _¡Esto es de locos!_

 _Ellos llevan más de una hora pelean y por fin creo que han decidido acabar con todo al comenzar a cargar sus ataques en las manos_

 _Ahora mismo puedo ver como todos los que han peleado en contra de Ise, que aún se encuentran en el hospital, se encuentran muy al pendiente de lo que esos dos monstruos pueden llagar a hacerse con sus ataques "finales"_

 _Pero no dejo de pensar que Ise se parece mucho al hombre de la leyenda que siempre me contaba Dios cuando aún era un Ángel puro y el cómo me decía que cada vez que este mundo corría peligro una persona de pelo rubio con capacidad de transformarse siempre aparecía para salvarlo y con ello una gran época de paz_

 _-oye Michael no crees que Ise se pareces a…-comencé a decir en voz baja_

 _-¿al hombre de las historias que padre nos contaba?-me pregunto Michael_

 _-exactamente-_

 _-Ise cabe perfectamente en la descripción que padre nos daba, un hombre capaz de cambiar su color de pelo a rubio y que poseía un enorme poder además que nunca alardeaba de ello y siempre protegía a sus seres queridos-_

 _-sin duda eso es lo que hace Issei-kun pero recuerdo que el hombre del que nos hablaba tenía tres transformaciones-_

 _-ese idiota lleva dos ¿Esperas que en verdad pueda aumentar aún más su poder y que su pelo crezca más?-_

 _-para serte honesto ya no sé qué esperar de ese joven, así que solo me limitare a ver qué es lo que pasara en su pelea contra Sirzechs y tal vez contra el propio Odín-_

 _Si en verdad Ise es como el hombre del que siempre nos hablada Dios, el tendrá que salvar a este mundo como sus predecesores pero solo espero que las cosas entre las Tres Fracciones y él se arregles ya que sin duda extraño al idiota que parecía ser el hijo que nunca tuve_

* * *

-HA…ME-

Issei y Sirzechs se miraban fijamente mientras cargaban sus respectivos ataques, los espectadores podían jurar que ambos se miraban con una mirada de odio pero a la vez de respeto mutuo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados y solo paso unos segundo para que todos pudieran ver como ambos torrentes de energía chocaran entre si y se mantuvieran exactamente en medio de ambos contrincantes

[¿Supongo que no quieres aumentos hasta tu batalla contra Odín?] Pregunto Ddraig

" _ **exacto el será el mayor contrincante contra el que me vaya a enfrentar"**_

El temible poder del Sayajin y del Demonio colisionó haciendo que todo el estadio comenzara a temblar frenéticamente mientras que los espectadores estaban impacientes por saber quién de los dos se mantendría en pie

 _Vaya hasta que por fin el combate terminar_

 _Yo el padre de todo Odín, por primera vez en milenios me encuentro sumamente extasiado por hacer una de las actividades que deje de hacer desde que los únicos seres capases de darme pelea murieron_

 _Aún recuerdo sus nombres… los Sayajin Goku y Vegeta_

 _¡Grandes y honorable guerreros!_

 _Pero a pesar de todo, aún sigo sorprendido de porque el niño Sayajin decidió callar y dejar que lo humillaran por ser el Sekiryuutei… ¿acaso será porque el quería dominar ambos poderes y volverse el más fuerte de este planeta?_

 _Sinceramente la respuesta a esa pregunta no la se ya que todos los Sayajin que eh conocido siempre han sido obsesionados por ser los más fuertes y sin duda este niño lo es_

 _Pero las preguntas son:_

 _¿Estará a la altura de un dios?_

 _Desconozco la respuesta pero una vez que el acabe con Sirzechs lo comprobare_

 _Hasta ahora solo nos han enseñado las transformaciones "estándar" de los Sayajin pero… ¿abra logrado alcanzar o superar a esos dos? O gracias a su poder de Dragón ¿abra desarrollado un nuevo estado del Súper Sayajin?_

 _¡Las posibilidades que rodean a ese niño son casi infinitas!_

 _Sin duda esto hace que desee que nuestro combate llegue lo más rápido posible, quiero conocer los límites de este nuevo Sayajin que esta decíos de combatir en contra de un Dios_

 _ ***¡N-No me lo puedo creer!... E-El combate a terminado y Sirzechs-sama acaba de estrellarse fuertemente en contra del suelo… ¡el ganador es Issei-sama que aún se encuentra de pie y con ganas de más pelea!***_

 _Supongo que esta es mi señal para llegar a hacerle frente a ese niño_

 _¡Ahora estoy más impaciente que nunca!_

 _Y espero que Hyoudo Issei lo sepa… ¡Tomare venganza de lo que le hizo a Vali!_

 _Además…_

 _Además de que no me contendré ya que nunca fui bueno con eso_

* * *

El estadio estaba caótico, el Sekiryuutei actual Hyoudo Issei había barrido el piso con la persona que se creyó por mucho tiempo que ere al Mao más fuerte y ahora el Sayajin enfrentaría al Dios con más poder, experiencia y sabiduría que existía

El Dios Nórdico Odín

¡Sin duda era la pelea del siglo!

Todos en el estadio o en sus casas se encontraba sumamente concentrados en no perderse ni un minuto del combate que comenzaría en breves, los Dioses de todo el mundo se encontraba impacientes ya que el Sayajin les había demostrado que no era alguien que debería subestimarse

Al igual que los amigos del Sekiryuutei se encontraba totalmente sorprendidos por el nuevo poder que poseía y pensando erróneamente que ese, más el poder de Ddraig, serian el máximo poder que el cuerpo del castaño sería capaz de demostrar

Claro que solo su esposa, Irina, sabia verdaderamente cual era el verdadero poder de su esposo

" _ **este momento lo esperado desde que el acuerdo para los combates fue firmado, este es el momento en el que por fin lograre responder la pregunta que siempre me hecho"**_

" _ **¿seré capaz de superar a mi antepasado Goku? O al menos ¿llegar a su nivel de poder como un Súper Sayajin Fase Dios"?**_

-eh estado esperando pacientemente para este combate Odín-dijo Issei

-te confesar niño Sayajin, que yo también lo eh esperado con ansias-dijo Odín

-¡Ise!-

Irina apareció al lado de su esposo herido y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que el correspondiera gustosamente, claro que esto solo era una tapadera para poder hacer que el Sayajin comiera una semilla del ermitaño para curar sus heridas y reponer algo del poder que había perdido

-Irina sé que te dije que tú y yo derrotaríamos a Odín pero…-

Irina silencio a Issei colocando su meñique en sus labios

-sé que yo no entro en el nivel de esta batalla así que te estaré esperando y animando junto a nuestros hijos pero por favor vuelve a mí-dijo Irina tiernamente

-siempre lo hare mi linda Iri-susurro Issei

Irina rápidamente voló hasta el palco donde su padre y sus hijos miraban el combate, mientas sentía como el Ki de Issei comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente

-Odín, ya no me contendré más-dijo Issei

-¡perfecto ya que yo no lo pensaba hacer!-dijo Odín

Por tercera o cuarte vez, el estadio comenzó a temblar gracias al poder que expulsaba el cuerpo de castaño pero esta vez el poder del Sayajin pudo sentirse en todos los mundo sobrenaturales mientas que estos también reportaban temblores en todas las zonas

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El Sekiryuutei seguía siendo rodeado por su aura dorara pero esta comenzó a manifestar levemente otra de color rojo, los rayos azules fueron substituidos por unos color rojo mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente

A esto se le sumaba el hecho de que el pelo rubio del Sayajin comenzaba a alargarse más de lo que ya estaba y que su poder hizo que varias personas de nivel bajo se desmallaran

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos los escombros del estadio se encontraban ahora levitando y no importaba si estos eran grandes o pequeños

Odín estaba levemente sorprendido por el despliegue de poder del "Niño" ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió un poder como el que estaba demostrando Issei, pero él sabía muy bien que aún no terminaba

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Al final de un gran rugido, todos pudieron ver un gran resplandor Amarillo/rojizo que se encontraba justo donde se supone que estaba Hyoudo Issei

Solo unos segundos después todos pudieron ver la nueva Transformación de Sekiryuutei, su cabello rubio era más largo ya que llegaba hasta por debajo de su cintura, sus ojos verde brillaban con gran intensidad y sus cejas había desparecido… a esto se le sumaba que tenía el ceño fruncido que nadie

-vaya sin duda ese poder es aterrador Sekiryuutei-dijo Odín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-lo sé-dijo Issei con una voz más seria de lo normal

-entonces ¡comencemos el combate!-exigió Odín

-por supuesto-dijo Issei mientras cerraba los ojos- ¡Balance Breaker!

Y con estas palabras, otro resplandor rojo cegó a todos mientras hacía que algunos comenzaran a sentirse "ahogados" por el nuevo aumento de poder que convino la esencia del Sekiryuutei y del Sayajin

-Fin Del Capítulo-


	9. Súper Sayajin Rose

Lux-kun: jajajajajajajaja

Red Satoshi Ketchum: na me gustaba más la idea de que enfrentará a un dios en fase 3

TheDevilZero: muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo

Uchiha- Issei-DXD: desde un principio tenía la idea que se transformaría en un Dios pero aun así no será el personaje más fuerte de Fic

Lacho12: exacto todo puede pasar amigo, ahora sobre las pregunta creo que solo agregare a Bills y Whiss por el momento y tal vez en un futuro a Champa y vados pero solamente seria a ellos

Aten92: pues la duda se ter resolverá en este capitulo

Broly999: solo dejare a Bills y Whiss en la historia

Guest: si habrá Súper Sayajin Dios

* * *

Nadie podía creer lo que veían, los dioses, los Demonios, los Ángeles, los Caídos, Los Youkai, etc. Podían ver como el que una vez fue conocido como el Sekiryuutei más débil ahora se encontraba en frente de uno de los Dioses más fuertes que han existido

El propio Odín se sentía excitado ante su oponente, habían pasado milenios desde que el enfrento al Sayajin conocido como Son Goku y ahora quería ver si este Sayajin de nombre Hyoudo Issei era capaz de hacer lo que Goku hizo una vez

Desafiarlo y entretenerlo en un buen combate

El campo estaba listo, el Dios a pesar de ser viejo no quería decir que no pudiera tener un poder ridículo como el del Sayajin joven, al contrario el Dios aun sobrepasaba en poder y técnica al pobre joven

Por su lado el Sayajin se encontraba demostrando su poder total al combinar su Fase más poderosa con el poder del Sekiryuutei, a pesar de eso él era muy consiente que aún le faltaba poder para derrotar a un Dios del calibre de Odín pero aun así…

¿Qué más da? Siempre se había enfrentado a enemigos más poderosos que él y había salido victorioso así que estaba seguro que si no lograba derrotar a Odín por lo menos lo daría todo para que el pudiera recordar que nunca debe ser subestimado

-¡comencemos Dios Odín!- grito Issei

Desapareciendo, el castaño hizo el primer movimiento mientras que podía, en el estadio todos estaba impacientes por ver lo que pasaría a Odín pero

¡PUM!

La patada que el castaño planeo dar fue detenida fácilmente a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Odín quien enterró su puño en el estómago del castaño en un golpe rápido y poderoso

*COAG *

Debido al golpe, el propio Issei vomito sangre haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ¡Odín de un solo golpe lo hizo vomitar sangre! Algo que hasta ahora nadie había logrado hacer ¿será esta la batallada donde por fin el Rubio sea derrotado?

-¿es todo lo que tienes, Sayajin?-pregunto Odín desilusionado mientras arrojaba al Rubio

-¡aun no cantes victoria viejo!-

Volviendo a aparecer en frente de Odín, y provocando que este tratara de bloquear los posibles ataques del Rubio, Issei hizo como que lo atacaría pero al final volvió a desaparecer para desorientar a su oponente

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

El Sayajin había aparecido detrás de Odín y por fin logro acertarle dos rodillazos en el cabeza solo para segundo después juntar sus puños en forma de martillo y golpear la nuca del Dios provocando que este saliera hacia el piso

-Veo que tienes su poder así como su voluntad pero te si quieres derrotarme tienes que tener más poder-dijo Odín

El Dios se encontraba flotando solo a unos sentimientos del suelo mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se veía sin daño del ataque del rubio haciendo que el Sayajin comenzara a enfurecerse por las palabras

-lastima…-

Odín fue interrumpido cuando el puño izquierdo de Issei fue enterrado en su rostro, la magnitud del golpe fue tal que el Sayajin hizo que el cuerpo del Dios girara 180° quedando su cara en el suelo, un segundo después Issei impacto la punta de su bota en el estómago de Odín para que este comenzara a ser arrastrado por el suelo

-lo siento, estabas totalmente desprotegido-dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a flotar en el campo de batalla-¡ven Dios Odín!-

Odín se levantó un poco furioso mientras observaba al Sayajin que se encontraba a unos metros del suelo del campo de batalla así que sin pensárselo el levanto su brazo derecho y creo una esfera color rojo de gran tamaño

-Con solo eso… ¡no podrás pelear contra un Dios!-

Lanzando la esfera de poder concentrado, Odin pensó ciegamente que la victoria ser a suya ya que nadie de los que había enfrentado tuvo el poder de lograr evitar que esa esfera los derrotara

¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el Rubio paro solo con la palma de su mano izquierda la gran esfera de poder y que con solo comenzar a apretarla esta comenzó a romperse solo para unos segundos después fuera destruido mostrando a un Rubio furioso

Haciendo el uso de la distracción que logro Odín rápidamente voló hacia Issei mientras era rodeado por un aura color verde, una vez que llego a su objetivo quiso enterrar su puño derecho en el rostro de él Sayajin pero este logro bloquear el golpe con su brazo izquierdo

Pero aun así la potencia de Odín lo supero y provoque el fuera lanzado al suelo y ser arrastrado por un buen tramo pero racionando rápidamente, el Sayajin se levantó mientras era rodado por su aura amarilla/rojiza y voló rápidamente hacia su oponente

¡BUUMMMM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Usando su velocidad divina el Sayajin y el Dios comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos donde algunos eran bloqueados por los puños del oponente pero otro golpeaban directamente el rostro o el torso de sus cuerpos, siendo más rápido Issei logro darle una pata en el rostro a Odín

Debido a la experiencia del Dios viejo, este se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y con un giro de su cuerpo logro darle una pata en el estómago al Rubio para que este fuera lanzado levemente hacia atrás

Issei se recuperó rápido del golpe y trato de darle una pata que fue bloqueada por el brazo derecho de Odín haciendo que el fuera lanzado hacia atrás unos centímetros pero aun así aumento su velocidad para volar a tratar de darle una patada que fue nuevamente bloqueada

Pero esta vez y con gran velocidad logro concretar unas 7 petadas y para el final el cambio de pierna para así poder golpear la nuca del Dios haciéndolo romper su defensa, una vez lo logro el tomo el rostro del viejo y con su mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba su brazo

Además de hacer esto, Issei comenzó a volar hacia el suelo provocando que el cuerpo de Odín fuera estallado mientras se creaba un gran cráter en el suelo donde Issei sometía a Odín

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Esto es todo el poder de un Dios?!-

Abriendo muy aduras penas el ojo derecho Odín miro a Issei

-¡No te creas tanto!

El ojo de Odín comenzó a brillar con un resplandor verde haciendo que los instintos de Sayajin le ordenaran que se apartara de ese brillo, al hacerlo él pudo ver como algo parecido a un láser salía del ojo se su oponente

Aun así el poder del ojo fue tal que hizo que el Rubio saliera volando un poco dándole a oportunidad a Odín de levantarse y volver a cargar en su contra solo para que unos segundos después ambos chocaran sus puños provocando que el choque de sus propias ahora liberara un brillo que segó a todo el mundo

Segundos después, Odín logro golpear al Rubio con su rodilla justo en el estómago provocando que este volviera a vomitar sangre y callera al suelo

-se acabó Sayajin, eh de admitir que fue un poco divertido-

El todo poderoso Odín estaba parado al lado del cuerpo del castaño, el levanto su mano izquierda haciendo que comenzara a formarse un esfera de poder color verde que podría fin al combate

-¡perdiste!-

Odín comenzó a mover su mano para hacer que su poder terminar con el combate pero lo que nunca espero fue que Issei reaccionara en el último momento para hacer que su Boosted Gear cargara un Dragon Shoot y lo lanzara hacia el

¡BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Todo el mundo vio como el cuerpo de Odín había sido rodeado por el ataque más común que tenía el rubio, lo que más les sorprendió fue que segundos después pudieron ver como el Dios fue lanzado hacia uno de los extremos del campo de batalla mientras que de la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a bajar sangre

Issei logro herir al Odín

-bien continuemos-

* * *

 _Abriendo mis ojos puedo ver el techo de color blanco de una habitación pero ¿Dónde me encuentro? Lo último que recuerdo fue que yo Sirzechs Lucifer estaba peleando en contra de Issei-kun_

-AAHH-

 _Cuanto trate de levantarme del lugar donde me encuentro pude sentir un terrible dolor que solamente eh podido experimentar muy pocas veces en mi larga vida haciendo que me percate de algo… ¡tengo las costillas!_

-veo que despertase Sirzechs ¡bienvenido al club!-

 _La voz que escuche a mi derecha fue claramente la de Azazel quien se encuentra vendado, ahora lo entiendo este lugar es la enfermería y si estoy en este lugar significa que fui derrotado_

 _Para cuando logre sentarme sobre la cama, me di cuenta como todos lo que habían sido derrotados por Issei e Irina se encontraban en la misma habitación mirando su actual combate contra el Dios Nórdico Odín_

-nunca espere que el lograra derrotarme- _susurre con una sonrisa_

-pues ten en cuenta que si ahora mismo puede estar al par con un Dios como Odín, es de suponerse que siempre pudo habernos derrotado de un solo golpe- _quien me dijo eso fue el mismísimo Michael_

-¿EH?-

 _Poniendo mi vista en la gran pantalla que se encentra en frente de todos, puedo ver como Issei-kun y Odín-dono se encuentras dándose de puñetazos a una velocidad sorprendente, además de que me puedo fijar en como mi cuñado esta utilizando su Balance Breaker_

 _Aún sigo sin creer como su incremento su poder en estos cinco años en el que estuvo ausente_

-¡vamos Ise derrotarlo de una vez!-

 _Puedo escuchar como mi Ria-tan se encuentra sumamente emocionada viendo a su enamorado pelear, bueno para ser preciso ella junto con toda su nobleza se encuentran emocionados a pesar de que perdieron_

 _Volteando rápidamente hacia la pantalla pudo ver como Odín bloquea una patada de Issei haciéndolo retroceder un poco solo para que un segundo después comience a darle más patadas_

-¡Vamos Issei-kun puede hacer algo mejor que eso!-

 _Ahora quien grito en total excitación fue la_ _Seekvaira Agares quien era conocida por ser una persona igual a más fría que Sona Sitri, estoy seguro Issei-kun puede hace que la gente a su alrededor cambie para terminar convirtiéndose en sus aliados y amigos_

 _-_ ¡vamos Hyoudo tu puedes derrotarlo!-

 _Ahora el grito de una chica peli plateada de la nobleza de Sona Sitri ¿Quién más sigue? ¿Una líder de Fracción? Vemos esto no…. ¡no puede ser! Al voltear a ver a los líderes pudo ver como Peneume se lame los labios mientras que su rostro está totalmente rojo_

 _Issei-kun ¿a cuantas chicas piensas seguir enamorando?_

 _*_ ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Esto es todo el poder de un Dios?! _*_

 _Espera el… ¿el en verdad está retando a un Dios que claramente se encuentra en una categoría diferente? Digo si el utiliza su Balance Breaker significa que no solo con su poder de "Sayajin" podrá en su contra_

* * *

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

La majestuosa voz de Ddraig fue escuchada por todos los espectadores haciéndoles ver que el Rubio comenzaría a utilizar el poder del legendario Emperador Dragón Rojo, mientras todo esto pasaba Odín no dejaba de adornar su rostro con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Torre Galesa Draconiana!-

[¡Change Solid Impact!]

La armadura de Issei gano más volumen haciéndose más gruesa haciendo que el ataque y la defensa del Rubio aumentaran exponencial mente así que sin dudarlo el ataco

¡PUM!

El puño de Issei fue detenido por la palma de Odín provocando que todo comenzara a temblar lentamente, cuando menos se lo espero el Dios golpe con su rodilla en el rostro del Sayajin provocando que este se desorientara

" _ **A este paso no podre ganar pero ¿Qué demonios hago? Entre más tiempo pase mi cuerpo no aguantara el poder combinado de Ddraig y el mío"**_

Volando rápidamente el Rubio llego a la parte superior del campo de batalla solo para que segundos después comenzara a bombardear a Odín con sus esferas de poder, Issei sabía perfectamente que esto no le hacía daño al Dios pero así podría ganar algo de tiempo

" _ **Sé perfectamente que Irina me dijo que no había problema si llegábamos a perder, pero aun así quiero hacer todo lo posible por ganar"**_

[Tal vez pueda hacer algo, pero tienes que ganar más tiempo] dijo Ddraig

" _ **¿Cuánto tiempo Ddraig?"**_

[5 minutos bastan]

-puedo detenerlo 5 minutos más-susurro Issei

GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sin pensárselo dos veces Issei se lanzó contra Odín pero para desgracia sus golpes fueron fácilmente bloqueados solo para que segundos después el Dios comenzara a darle golpe a su máxima velocidad

-¡terminemos esto!-grito Odín

El Dios coloco su mano derecha en el cuello del Sayajin y apretándolo levemente logro hace que su agarre fue casi imposible para Issei romper el agarre el cual había comenzado a asfixiarlo

Para su sorpresa, Odín creo una gran esfera de poder en su mano izquierda donde claramente tenía pensado atacarlo ¿sería capaz de resistirlo? O ¿este sería su fin?

-esta es mi victoria-declaro el Dios

*CRASH**CRASH**CRASH**CRASH**CRASH**CRASH**CRASH*

Al instante Odín acerco la esfera de poder al cuerpo del Rubio al par que lo soltaba para hacer que este fuera disparado en contra del suelo cruelmente

¡PPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte golpe, seguido de una gran explosión pudo ser vista en el estadio, los espectadores se encontraban fascinados por el poder que tanto el Dios como el Sayajin habían demostrado durante su pelea

Cuando el humo desapareció del suelo, todos pudieron ver como Issei había perdido su transformación de Sayajin y la armadura de Sekiryuutei se encontraba parcialmente rota ya que dejaba ver todo el brazo derecho ensangrentado y parte del pectoral de Issei

En su rostro había cuatro caminos de sangre, de la parte derecha de su labio salía sangre al igual que de su ojo izquierdo, de su frente también salía sangre y era separada por su propia nariz dejando ver los cuatro ríos

Al haber quedado boca arriba, Issei comenzó a girar su cuerpo hacia el suelo solo para poder levantarse, un vez que lo logro él pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y le pedía a gritos que dejar el combate, cosa que su orgullo contradijo motivándolo a seguir

Al voltear al su mirada al palco donde se encontraba su familia, pudo ver como sus amados hijos gritaban desesperadamente que continuar el combate ya que el ganaría, mientas que Irina solo lloraba en silencio mientras continuaba apoyando a su marido

" _ **Ddriag sea lo que sea que estas planeando dilo rápido"**_

[Recuerdas que hace un año te dije que lo más probable era que alcanzaras la transformación de Dios]

" _ **lo recuerdo pero después comentaste que lo más probable es que necesite primero utilizar el ritual de reunir a los 5 Sayajines de corazón puro y que después no los necesitaría"**_

[Pues me equivoque, al ser descendiente de alguien que ya logro hacerlo, toda esa información de cómo hacerlo sin tener que tener el ritual esta guardada en tu ADN]

" _ **no entiendo Ddraig**_ _"_

[La primera vez que te convertiste en Súper Sayajin ¿necesitaste enfurecerte más de tu límite?]

" _ **no debido a que con tantas generaciones de Sayajin que han existido eso ya no es necesario, transformarnos es casi natural después de los 5 años"**_

[Eso es lo que quiero decir, así como es natural para un Sayajin transformarte después de los 5 en un Súper Sayajin ordinario, tal vez para ti lo sea convertirte en un Dios]

" _ **creo que te entiendo pero ¿Cómo demonios lo hago?"**_

[Si reparamos el Balance Breaker y vuelves a entrar en tu Fase 3, tal vez podamos sacrificarlas para desbloquear la forma Dios pero no te garantizo que dure mucho o que funcione]

" _ **no perdemos nada en intentarlo"**_

Levantándose del suelo mientras que su armadura era repara, el castaño volvió alzar el vuelo mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado por su aura color amarillo/rojizo

GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Al par de un parpadeo, el volvía a estar en su estado Fase 3 mientras que llamaba la atención de todos los espectadores y de su propia familia

¿Cómo era posible que aun pudiera pelear?

Sin duda su voluntad haría que superara los límites de la naturaleza y de su propio cuerpo

Durante unos minutos más, el Sayajin continuo cargado su poder mientras que era visto por Odín que esperaba pacientemente a que el Rubio estuviera listo para continuar su combate que sin duda ambos estaban disfrutando

GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Para sorpresa de todos, la armadura de Issei desapareció mientras que su largo cabello color dorado comenzaba a tomar la forma de un Súper Sayajin ordinario pero lo que cambio y sorprendió a todos fue que su aura comenzó a ser de color violeta al igual que sus ojos se volvieron color gris

GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cuando todos menos se lo esperaron las cejas de Issei cambiaran a color rosa, al igual que su pelo se volvía color rosa mientras seguía en su forma Súper Sayajin ordinario

Aunque bueno, esto ya no era una trasformación normal ya que muchos, incluyendo a Irina, dejaron de sentir el Ki de Issei mientras que Odín solamente tenía una cara de total asombro ante la nueva transformación que su oponente hizo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el Sayajin

-sin duda tu raza es sorprendente mocoso, primero fue color rojo, después azul y ahora un Sayajin de color rosa-dijo Odín con tono divertido-me pregunto ¿será a causa de que tu alma alberga un Dragón? O ¿Solo es por el poder que él te da?-

" _ **¿Qué quiere decir Ddraig?"**_

[Primero que nada, ahora mismo tu aura es color violeta mientras que tu pelo es color rosa, de lo que estoy seguro es que ahora tienes el poder de un Dios pero no como el que te contó tu familia]

" _ **¿un nuevo color de Dios Sayajin, eh?"**_

[Tal vez Odín tiene razón y es debido a que tienes el alma y poder de un Dragón que causo este color]

" _ **vaya, no sé qué hacer"**_

[Yo te daré una idea, aprovecha la transformación para partirle el trasero a Odín y más te vale hacerlo rápido porque no sabemos cuánto durara este poder]

-entonces demostremos nuestro pode Ddraig-

-Dios Odín, te presento la transformación del Súper Sayajin Rose cuyo poder rivalizar con el de los Dioses-dijo Issei con voz fría al par, que movía su dedo medio de la mano derechas a la altura de su ceja y su dedo índice era colocado un poco más arriba

Con este poder podía gana la batalla o la perdería, pero de lo que estaba seguro el Sayajin era de algo

¡Era hora de golpear el orgullo de un Dios!

-fin del capítulo-


End file.
